Alpha
by Haru-Hoshi
Summary: Timeline around Street Fighter Alpha - The worst time of Ryu’s life as the Satsui no Hadou stirs and the people who seek to meddle with his life. Certain chapters written from supporting characters’s POV. Basically R X CL. Please R & R
1. Prologue

Prologue

Day 1

Thailand

"And.... Cut! Excellent! People. That last scene is tonight. So you're all free for the next couple of hours." The director ordered.

Fei Long smiled as he received a bottle of water, this would be the longest break he had for the entire season. His first movie as the leading character and if all goes well, he would impress his little si-mui (younger sister of same dojo ) and hopefully her father would deem him worthy enough pursue her and deepen their relationship.

Fei Long wondered though what was it about her strict father that made him wanted to have some sort of good resume just to get to know her better.

A whole lot of cheering by the crowd ahead distracted his thoughts, he then remembered that there was some kind of tournament being held in this area. One that he had not had the chance to watch or participate in as it clashed with his filming schedule.

He melded into the crowd and caught snatches of conversation in regards to this match. A match between the defending champion - the king of Muay Thai against a young upstart. He thought to himself that it would indeed make a good movie material reference and duly noted that he must remember to add in a love interest for the lead, a pretty si-mui who the lead has to rescue at some point of the movie.

Fei Long took note of the challenger, the young man with reddish-brown hair seems to be taking a major beating from the giant, the chance of him surviving seems low and yet he fought on, an admirable young man indeed. Fei Long felt that going a few rounds against this young man would be a very educating experience.

All around him most folks were rooting for the gigantic champion while a few people paid good money for the white gi challenger. The hair on the back of his neck stood as he felt the intensity of qi around the place.

He realized that quite a few high qi level masters had taken up interest in this particular. It made him survey his environment, Fei Long found a gi wearing master whose face was hidden by a tengu mask, a classy purple hair woman? A military man in red and quite a few others

The worse feeling he got was from the person standing beside him. Dark purple gi, flaming red hair with a stump of hair that resembles a lotus bud, huge prayer beads around his neck.

Fei Long inched away from this hygienically-challenge person, the smell of unwashed gi is simply unbearable. All manner of freaks and weirdoes were drawn to this match.

An uneasy feeling gnawed at Fei Long's guts as the atmosphere of the fight changes. Something was wrong! He could feel a severe change in the Japanese warrior's qi, a darkening of light, an awakening of something deep. Was this why all these masters were interested in this fight?

Time seem to stop, Fei Long heard the purple hair woman screamed, blood from the gigantic warrior colored the dark air as the red-headed warrior ascended the air in what seem like an attempt to pummel the sky. The giant collapse and so did that purple hair woman as if she was the one who took the brunt of punch. Someone from the crowd rushed to her aid.

Lightning and thunder marked the Japanese warrior's descend to earth. On touching ground Fei Long was the unfortunate one to fall into the line of that deranged warrior's sight, it felt like a totally different person from before. All that he had once admired was gone.

All that remained was the blinding rage, the dark desire, the twisted grin, the burning red eyes that bore through his soul and marked itself in his memory. An inhuman howl sounded from the warrior, thinning the crowd slightly. It would be impossible to look at this young warrior in the way he once was.

Fei Long was released from the gaze when the warrior fought for control of himself, he watches the warrior come to his senses and stared blankly at his bloodied fists, unable to remember what he had done.

This memory would never leave however hard he would try, he pray that his little si-mui would never chance to come face to face with such darkness.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

The chimes tinkled when the night breeze blew through her windows, it brought the scent of her prized roses along with it. Her tensed body relaxes as she loses herself to the warmth of her bath. The boy needs more training, as does she. She thought she was in control but she was wrong, she had underestimated the boy's power and will.

She was careless but lucky enough to escape from the boy's mind before he struck her, she had to interfere or the boy would have killed the gigantic Muay Thai warrior. And when that happen she would never be able to stop him much less make him take an alternate path. In her hasty escape the boy's violent qi had very much disrupted hers and that had left her somewhat weakened.

The first move had being made because of her interference and the rest will come and she has to recover her strength and make sure the children never meet. Her index finger swirled gracefully above the bubbles, which cleared to reveal the soapy water beneath.

The rush of images worry her somewhat as all the branches were the same, many will die in the boy's rampage herself included, her own interference again. The branch she dreaded the most, the one in which the boy meets the girl, boy goes berserk, boy rampages, boy kills herself again, the Implication happens and its goodbye Jiang Hu (martial arts society). The children's lives are intertwined in such a way that currents they create sweeps away anyone who gets to close. Isn't there something she could do.

"The children must never meet. He still needs his training and she would only set things in motion should they meet." She reminded herself as she sank beneath the water

She rises from the water only to feel a powerful hand grip her neck and pushed her underneath again, she struggles to free herself but the grip remains strong! And then the hand pulls her out of the water. She could feel his breath in her ear. How did he get in?! She would have known if he tried to get in! And there it was, a shimmer of blue in the darkest shadows of her candlelit room, something grinned and waved at her. A hideous grin mimicking that of the one who held her hostage, that thing had become stronger since the last time she saw it.

"You worry too much Rosalind." The voice behind her said. She could feel his thumb stroking her neck and at the same time his grip prevented her from turning to look. But she need not look to know who her captor is. By association with that thing she knows only too well who her captor is. The only thing that puzzled her was the slight difference in his qi signature.

"The children must not meet." She said. One hand remained in a firm grip on her neck while the other hand roamed her back slowly and very much distracting her from gathering what little qi she has to use against him. Resisting him might make things worse for her.

"But thanks to your interference they will meet. I should thank you for setting things in motion."

"Don't you understand? You will die too if you send her to Japan." She pleaded, half in pain when his thumb pressed heavily into the small of her back.

"You care? I am touch. But its a risk I have to take. Because for all you readings you still can't see beyond your nose." He said, pulling her closer to him.

"Tell him!! Make him change his mind. Do you want your master to die?!" She snapped as his thumb prodded part of her shoulder.

And then she realized what he had being doing as her qi moves smoothly once again. As the disruption that the boy had earlier cause slowly dissapated. She nearly panicked when she felt his hand stray upwards from her abdomen to underneath her breasts. And added a few quick hard pushes inwards, she nearly vomited from each thrust.

With a cough she spat out a ball of qi about the size of a golf ball. felt him reluctantly removing the offending hand while the other hand still held her neck. Somehow he condescend to give her this little bit of aid. But for the help she never asked for, there will be a price she has to pay. That thing picked up the little ball of qi and studied it.

"Heh. You can't see beyond your nose. The currents they create, sweeps away all those who try to interfere. Its too late to stop now that our dear boy is losing control." It said to her, a huge Cheshire cat like grin appears in the dark. She frowned and the grin vanishes. She sensed it moving towards her captor.

"You really can't see beyond your nose. Interfering where you believe is right." He sighed. She felt his lips pressed against the back of her neck, even though puzzled by the fact that he had grown a mustache she dared not resist nor move for she fear that would only invite him even if that thing is watching them. Would he really be that bold? She does not know.

"You wish to stay? I could come back later or maybe tomorrow if you want me to." It hinted severely, suppressing a laugh.

"Rosalind would appreciate me staying but we have to send my daughter off to Japan I doubt you would appreciate it if the children miss their chance to meet." He laughed heartily as he returned a snipe to the thing. However reluctantly he released his grip upon her.

"The children must not meet!" She shouted as she turns but the duo had already vanished. Nobody but her, sitting alone in her bath, her skin still tingling from his touch. Violet eyes closed as she sinks back under the tepid water. Her qi would soon be fully restored and she needed to take a little trip. She has to be stronger and the children must not meet.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Some time later in the morning over at Hong Kong

Young Chun-Li anxiously glanced at her watch as she leaps up from the sofa and strode to the window. Her father would be home soon and they would fly off to Japan to visit an old friend. Seeing no sign of her father's car, she checks her bags once more making sure she had left none of the important gifts out.

"And my training gear! Yes must not forget training gear!" she checks her bags once more and smiled on seeing the little vest and leotards. She had brought at least five sets of her specially altered training gear for this trip.

Checking her passport once more she made sure that it had not expired. She wanted nothing to go wrong for this trip, checking the calendar she knew that today is the day of departure and there would be no mistakes. By tomorrow latest

The doorbell rang and Chun-Li sprang to her feet wondering why her father didn't bring his keys. He was so busy the last few days that it was no surprise that he would forget his keys. But he better not forget that they had to go today. And she went on to pick non-existent lint from her new jacket

"Good morning Miss. I'm a representative of the Mishima Corporation and we have an insurance policy that will be suitable for a young lady like you..." The man bombarded her with endless list of reasons why she should purchase a piece of policy.

"And then we have this premium life insurance for the working men in your life---"

Chun-Li cut him off by slamming the door in his face. She looked at her watch as she flopped down on the sofa. The phone rang and she rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Si-mui? Si-mui can you come out? For a movie?" It was Fei Long.

"Oh its you. I'm expecting an important call. Could you call back later?"

"Si-mui wait! There's something I need to talk to you about. I need to talk to you about us---"

"Goodbye Fei Long. See you in a month or two." She cuts him off and ended the call the moment she heard the keys turning in the lock.

"Daddy!!" she exclaimed, vaulting from the sofa and landing in front of her slightly startled father.

Her father with his crew cut black hair and pencil thin mustache looks haggard from his late night of clearing out tons of paperwork. His red checked shirt looks as if it hadn't being washed for the last few days. The most noticeable feature about this man is that the cleft in his chin seems to make his jaw more prominent. Chun-Li sneezed as the strong scent of roses from his shirt irritated her.

"Can we go now?" she sniffled, grabbing a tissue to clear her nose.

"Behave yourself Li." He ordered, his sternness threw her off slightly.

"I have a sudden assignment." He watches the disappointment in her eyes. Lifting her chin he smiled and continued.

"And you're a big girl now. I am letting you go by yourself."

"You're not coming?"

"No. This assignment is too big to delay. The chance to put it into play has finally come I can't afford to miss it. And hand this over to Gouken."

"You don't need me to stay?" Taking the letter, she shoves it into her pocket

"I don't think you want to stay. Its time for you to be a little independent."

"Okay then."

"I'm sorry. And do take care of yourself. Kick your little boyfriend's butt for me."

"He's not my boyfriend." Chun-Li blushed. She missed her old friend although she kind of liked him.

"Oh. And Chi Long will drive you to the airport." He picked up her bags.

"Okay." Chun-Li confirmed as she opened the door and headed downstairs.

Downstairs a young man in his mid-twenties waved on seeing them, he pushes back his floppy center-parting fringe even though a red sports band held it up. Chun-Li giggled when he smilingly opens the passenger door for her. Chun-Li waves back. watching the other neighbours gathering around her father as they drove off.

----------

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Chi Long asked as they near the airport.

"You remind me of someone." She had seen him flip his fringe at every traffic light they stop at. Yet she can't help but feel he reminds her of an old friend, since he's almost a dead-ringer especially his side profile. The thought of that made her beam even wider

Partly it was due to the resemblance that made her see him as the big brother she never had. And since he was her 'ming fu qi shi'(de facto) dai si-heng (big brother of her martial arts class). He's someone whom she counted on to fend off Fei Long.

"What? Your little Japanese boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah like Fei Long is not your boyfriend?"

"Of course he's not. He's always bugging me."

"Ah. No wonder." He flips his fringe with his right hand again

Reaching the airport, Chun-Li found that she still has enough of time to waste and hence dragged her si-heng around the shops to make sure she has all the things she needs. At a confectionery shop her eyes sparkled at the rows upon rows of chocolate on display. Her sharp nose caught the scent of roses and a hint of purple hair intruded the corner of her eye.

"He should be training. You should not go to Japan." A soothing voice whispered in her ear startling Chun-Li.

"Si-heng! You said something?" She stood up in alert, scratching her left ear, as the scent seems to make it itch incredibly. There was something annoyingly familiar about that smell.

"Hmm?" he glances up and Chun-Li realized that he was standing at her right side. She turns towards the other direction watching the entrance of the shop and the people passing.

"Last call for passengers of Flight CX064 leaving for Osaka." the announcement made her forgot what she was doing. Paying for her chocolates she remembered something else.

"I'm sorry I can't attend your wedding. Since they had both just return to the dojo."

"It's okay. Li-Li understands. You better go now or you'll miss your flight."

"Bye then." Chun-Li gave him a quick hug.

"You take care now. And kick your little boyfriend's butt when you say hello for me."

She grins and waves back, for once not arguing about whether the old friend she was to see had achieve boyfriend status or not. Latest tomorrow she would see her old friend again.


	4. Day 4 part 1

Day 4 - Part 1

The village, near the Shotoken dojo

It was almost evening when Ken finished his bit of work at the little noodle shop that he and Dan were apprenticed to. It was a ruling in their dojo that all disciples must take up some form of apprenticeship in the village so that their lives would be more than just training, eating, sleeping and more training.

While he has a fondness for all types of noodles, his buddy has an apprenticeship in carpentry. In particular he noticed that Ryu specializes in boxes of which the sizes range from small jewelry boxes to large clothes chests.

The results of his works Ken was very much familiar with, as he had sent a few such boxes back to his mother as birthday gifts. And not only that, quite a few village girls had queued up for a piece of his work although he wonders if they were after his works or him.

Collecting the daily mail from the postal office he began checking through the stack as he waited for Dan to load up some fresh grocery onto the cart.

"My fan mail, my fan mail, a letter from mom, more fan mail, a parcel for me....hmmm this smells nice." Ken mumbled

"What?" Dan asked he loaded the last food parcel up the cart.

"This letter here. The way it smells kinda says that it's writer is a cute girl near my age."

"And that's suppose to be new? Get off the cart."

"No. Its part of your training. So push."

"What? Again?! Its an uphill task!!" Dan exclaimed, pointing at the way back to the dojo and then at the cart on which Ken is sitting on."

"If you don't like my basic training, you could always be transferred to Ryu." Ken shrugged, his legs swinging in the air, he took another sniff at the letter.

"Ryu? No way man! He'll make me do ten rounds around the mountain, fish, chop wood and gather mushrooms on top of my apprenticeship. And all that in one whole morning! Not in one day. No thanks I rather have you any time. At least you're easier on me."

"Besides he's acting a little freaky these days. I've seen him just sitting there and staring at his fists." Dan mimicked a blank look while staring at his open palms just to make his point.

"Then shut up and push. I still have to cook our dinner." He snapped, hitting Dan on the upside of his head for poking fun at his stoic brother.

"Soooo,,,. What does it say?" Dan shifted the subject back to the letter.

"Wouldn't know. It's addressed to Ryu." Ken shrugged and held the letter against the setting sun to see if the weak light could reveal some words. The cart jerked and Ken fumbled with the letter almost tearing open the envelope. He glared at Dan who feigned innocence

"Ryu?! After his stint in Thailand. I wouldn't be too surprise."

"Wanna read it?" Ken grinned.

"Wouldn't he notice?"

"Nahh. He wouldn't notice that it was read if the girl personally handed it to him with a marching band to announce its arrival. But its still his first fan mail." Ken shrugged keeping the letter as he makes a mental list of what to cook for tonight.

As they leave the village gate, Ken caught a familiar scent that made his head turn.

"What are the odds that Ryu's cute little fan girl made her way here?" he mumbled to himself.

It was obvious that she caught his stare and turn towards him. Ken smiled noticing that he was right about the cute girl with the bun-up, braided hair.

"All this way for Ryu? For an obsessed fan girl, she is rather cute." Dan commented.

"If you don't push, we'll be late! If Ryu gets the feeling we're late he'll do the cooking!" Ken snapped at a panicking Dan.

"Its not like he's a bad cook." Dan defended.

"But do you want to eat his same old fish dish or do you want my fish surprise?"

"And that's?"

"I'll be surprise that's its not Ryu's fish dish if we're late." With that the duo continue constantly squabbling their way back to the dojo.

By the time they got back, Ken found that Ryu was still in the meditation room and Ken promptly took over the kitchen and whipped up dinner. It was only after dinner that Ken gave Ryu his letter.

Out of curiosity Ken tried to peek, but Ryu simply strode around the room avoiding Ken.

"So who is she? Is she cute? How is it that I never seen her before? Is she cute? When did you start dating anyway? Is she cute? Can she fight? Is she cute? When are you gonna introduce us? IS SHE CUTE?!!" Ken started his interrogations to break the silence. And at the same time he sensed Ryu was not clouded by that depressing aura he had since returning from Thailand.

Even if that aura comes and goes he felt that to be able to brightened Ryu somewhat she must be someone special and his curiosity was eating him up from inside, especially since he noted a faint smile upon his stoic brother.

"She is a childhood friend who left before you came to the dojo. I had not seen her since then."

"So that's who she is. She's a whole lot cuter the girls at the village. You lucky dog you." Ken slung his arm around Ryu's shoulders.

"She's here?!" Ryu looks up and caught Ken's huge grin. A bead of perspiration formed on the Ryu's forehead. There was something foreboding about his brother's strange look. As if an evil plan to tease him was forming in that blond head of his.

"Yeah. At the village. A couple of boys took interest in her though, I guess you'll have to join the queue tomorrow." Ken shrugged

"She's too much like you to wait for tomorrow." Ryu sighed and headed out of the room, leaving Ken to ponder.


	5. Day 4 part 2

Finally done up my bio  
  
To Gadoken King - Thanks for reminding me. A Dan scene in a following chapter would explain why Dan is back at the dojo.  
  
Day 4 - Part 2  
  
Ryu wondered to himself as he carefully made his way downhill with the aid of a lantern. Of all times she chose to come she had to pick now when he's so unsure of himself. After his fight with the Muay Thai giant, he realized that not only was he unable to remember much of the fight but also something strange had awoken in him that day and the feeling had frightened him greatly.  
  
From what he learnt from Sensei it seems this Satsui no Hadou is a test of which one result would be to end up like Gouki senpai. Who as far as Ryu knows shuffles between bouts of sanity and days in which he was known to rampage wildly in the forest at the other side of the dojo.  
  
Ryu gulped, wondering if he would turned into that. He had this fear that he might end up hurting those close to him and worse still now that Chun-Li joined the list, as if he did not have enough to worry about.  
  
Ducking an attacker, Ryu almost fell off the path. He had not the time to retrieve his lantern as he fended of his attacker. Quick jabs prevented him from getting his bearings and just when he thought he had a lock on where his attacker was, the assailant leapt over his head kneeing him in the back.  
  
Ryu turns but stopped dead in his tracks as something burn within his mind, the shadows he felt during his fight in Thailand. The shadows that haunt him after, burning red eyes on a face that resembles his trying to take over his senses. He shook himself loose from that spell only to come face to face the sole of someone's boot that had stop an inch from his nose.  
  
"What? Afraid to fight me? Pulling your punches now. I can't kick your butt if you don't fight back." The boot lowered and reveals its owner. She was younger than him, her dark brown hair braided and bun up at the side of her head. Brown eyes sparkling and a smile that infects him even as he was recovering from a foreboding.  
  
"Ryu!" The girl squealed and flung herself into Ryu and hugged him so tightly that it almost choked him. Ryu had accepted the hug without so much as a whimper and even return it. She had kept her word about being stronger and coming back to fight him.  
  
The feeling came back again, Burning Red Eyes watching him from the mist within his head, he thought that it was studying her, calculating and the most disturbing sight was that it broke into a huge toothy grin.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chun-Li asked deciding to release Ryu upon sensing his unease.  
"Nothing. Let's go. You'll get a cold if we stay out here too long." He picked up her bags and led the way.  
  
At the same time he thought he heard laughter, laughter coming out of the shadowy confines of his mind. Burning Red Eyes had taken noticed of Chun-Li and had understood. The stakes had just went up.  
  
Returning to the dojo. Ryu brought Chun-Li to the study to pay respects to Gouken sensei. Chun-Li handed the letter and a parcel from her father over to the older man.  
"Daddy sends you his regards."  
"Is your Father well?"  
"He said he would love to come for a little stay. But he's tied down by some project of his."  
  
"Ryu. Once again you will have the task of taking care of Chun-Li's needs. Tell Ken to come see me when you run into him."  
With that duo left Gouken to read his letter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ryu asked when Chun-Li finally broke into laughter.  
"Oh nothing." She winked at him, preferring to keep it as her little secret, giggling away at some private joke at his expense. Reaching the guestroom Ryu slides the door open.  
  
"Well. This is your room. If you need me-----"  
"He'll be in that room right behind yours!!" Ken leaps into view, pointing out the window that peers into another room less than a stone throw away. It seems that the guestroom was meticulously prepared and a hot bowl of Wanton noodles with a cup of warm tea waited for Chun-Li by the little table to the side.  
  
Ken straightened up and strode to Chun-Li. With a showy flourish he bow before the smiling girl.  
"I am Ken. Kenneth Masters the Third at your service. But pretty lady you can call me anything you like." He winked at her.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. Its only natural that you'll chose this room for her. So that you can dramatically burst though the windows should she need you around." Ken wagged his finger at the frowning Ryu. Placing an arm around his frowning brother he continued.  
  
"I make it my business to make sure your cute little girlfriend is comfortable during her stay. It reflects well on you." Ken whispered and released Ryu.  
"So this is your little girlfriend." Ken whistled as he circled Chun-Li studying her. Ryu grabbed him by the arm but he simply brushes his hand off.  
  
"Relax bro. I'm just borrowing your little girlfriend for a while." Ken put his arm around her shoulders and dragged the slightly amused Chun-Li with him. Ryu followed them but Ken made sure Ryu was only a few steps behind them so all he could hear were a few words here and there. And there the three of them were circling the little room round and round.  
  
"Whisper….whisper…..you and him together …. Whisper whisper… hint hint. Didn't you?"  
"No!!!" Chun-Li blushed heavily and that made Ryu worry some. Once again Ken made sure he was way ahead of his buddy.  
"What about….. whisper whisper…"  
"Well yeah….That's hard to resist…."  
"Whisper whisper…. Was he rough on you?"  
"Not really…giggle giggle… instead he… more whispers pouts… "  
"What?!!! No fair !!!……. whisper whisper…..Ryu's butt…"  
"Sigh… once….he won't let me….now…." Chun-Li stole a wistful glance at Ryu and stuck her tongue out at him.  
"How about if….whisper whisper… you know…. Ryu."  
"You're obsessed." She shook her head.  
"Well so are you. Chunny Whunny Oh wait he'll get jealous. Hmm Chun-Chun...Chunster… Bad idea. CL then."  
"I never told you my name."  
"Its my business to know everything."  
  
Somehow Ryu started to get the feeling that bringing his best friend and his childhood friend together may be more trouble than he could handle. A bead of cold sweat formed upon his brow as the duo stop in their tracks.  
  
They turned and fell into battle stance bringing their fists right under his nose. His eyes moved from their fists to their face, the slightly obsessed look upon them seem to confirm one thing.  
  
"I Ken!" Ken started  
"And I Chun-Li!"  
"Hereby swear that we will do whatever it takes to KICK YOUR BUTT!!!!!" The duo yelled at the same time.  
  
Sticking their index fingers out they practically poke the sides of his nostrils. The duo broke into a frightful laughter, scaring Ryu with the maniacal look in their eyes.  
  
"Sensei wishes to see you!" Ryu said the only thing he could think of.  
"Spoilsport. Ah well. There I go. See you in the morning. Don't let Ryu eat your noodles. I especially prepared it for a cute girl like you!" Ken shuffles his way towards the door. He turns towards the duo and a cushion landed upon his face.  
"Alright I get the idea that I'm not wanted." He winked and left the duo alone.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief Ken headed towards the study. He kind of wished that the letter had arrived a day earlier and gave him enough time to prepare. But at least now he would have someone to help him deal with the melancholic Ryu. Even the invincible Ken can get exhausted once in a while.  
  
Reaching the study Ken knocked gently and entered, his sensei was reading a letter but he looked somewhat pale.  
"Sensei? Is something wrong?" Ken knelt down by the table.  
"No. How is she settling in." Gouken sighed and kept the letter. It was obvious that he is greatly disturbed by its contents.  
  
"Like she rules the household. Poor Ryu's gonna have his hands full with her around. But she does a better job at it than I do." Ken poured a cup of tea for them both.  
"You notice then. Tell me more."  
  
"Well you know how Ryu's been in this deep funk.. I mean mood since we came from back Thailand. And however hard I try to lift him from his moods all I done was chip through his dark armor." Ken took a sip of tea before continuing.  
  
"But she comes along and bulldozes her way in like she's been doing it all her life. He simply has no defenses against her and I don't think he intend to put up any."  
  
"I don't know about you Sensei but I appreciate the fact that she was sent here now of all times."  
"You a sharp lad."  
"Aww you'll give me a big head. Sensei."  
"Keep an eye on both of them, Ken."  
"Sensei!! You didn't mean what I think you meant!! I just left them alone in the room!! No offense but dense old Ryu would never take advantage her! And I know she has a crush on him but she's not that bold!!" Ken leapt up and defended.  
  
"Sit down. I did not mean it that way. And I thought you were sharp." Gouken frowned and shook his head.  
"Orrr… My bad. Sensei." Ken sat down, scratching the side of his head.  
  
"While the chance of that happening to two hot blooded teenagers may occur. I was referring to something else. Still you should keep an eye out for that. We cannot afford the Implication to add on our problems."  
"Sensei…. Its starting isn't it? And they're the ones involved? Aren't they?"  
"Yes. Things may happen."  
  
"And that's where I come in?"  
"Indeed. And I need you to take them out of here.. Head to Hong Kong… Her father wants to see him."  
"Gouki sama is gonna do a major werewolf this time. Isn't he?"  
"I'm afraid so. What with Ryu going through his. We can handle one but two at the same time…."  
  
"Its not a problem. Would it be okay to enlist her help in this?"  
"If you think it will help our cause."  
"Don't worry Sensei. Ryu's putty in her hands. If she says he has to go to Hong Kong with her. He'll be nowhere else."  
"Good then I'll leave things in your hands."  
"Yes Sensei." With that Ken left the room.  
  
"There is no stopping this." Gouken said and then he sneezed.  
"I see, It extended its protection to you as well." She mused as she walked into the room. The breeze played with the loose tendrils of her violet hair.  
"You can put it that way." After cleaning his hands, Gouken offered her a cup of tea.  
  
"You could have prevented the children from meeting! Why didn't you help me?" She accepted his tea and sat down.  
  
"It is a chance to spare the boy from following Gouki's path. It is worth a shot. Besides if the children were fated to meet. No one can stand in their way." Gouken mused, the letter had predicted the arrival of violet eyes and here he thought that the writer was just being paranoid.  
  
"You men and your conspiracies…" she fumed  
"If you know of a better way to do this, then share it with us. Another way that prevents neither child from dying. He was right, you worry to much to see beyond your nose."  
  
"And you have too much faith in him."  
"At least he has a plan. Here this one is for you. He said you should try lavender instead of your roses if you wish to sleep better." Gouken handed her one of the boxes from his parcel.  
  
"You will give me no help?" Accepting the parcel with an accusing look.  
"I owe it to him and Sho."  
"Fine. Then I'll go it alone. Do not regret your choice."  
"But if you harm the children I will not let you off." Gouken warned, but no response came, even the scent of roses vanished with her.  
  



	6. Day 5 part 1

Chapter 3 

Day 5

Ryu woke with his heart pounding rapidly away, perspiration covered him with a bright sheen while breathlessness took hold. He had lost track of how many times he woke with a panic attack since returning from Thailand. He feared that he might be wandering down the same path Gouki did.

The hazy nightmare of what he did to Ken and then to Chun-Li fizzled away, as did his panic attack. With his face in his hands he feared that opening his eyes would show him the bloody reality of his nightmares. He must be strong, he had to be strong.

His breathing slow and he took a peek. He calmed himself down on confirming he was still in his room, but then he had to check. Too afraid to go back to sleep and too near to his waking time for any sleep.

He climbed out of his window and tiptoed across the grass patch and climbed in through the window. He found her on the futon still fast asleep and most importantly alive. Ryu sat down and just watch Chun-Li in her sleep while thoughts ran through his mind.

Ryu almost yell out when he saw him, burning red eyes that wore a twisted face that resembled his. Burning Red Eyes just stood by Chun-Li's head, with a whole lot less shackles and chains each time he appeared. Ryu's apparition squatted down while keeping its eyes on him. It broke into that frightful twisted grin when it turned its attention upon the sleeping girl.

_Is she not the reason why you came? _He thought it asked. In a way forcing him to look at the sleeping girl who wore nothing more than comfortable cotton T-shirt and a pair of loose cotton shorts.

The combination of his hallucinations and growing pains would get him into a whole of embarrassment if she woke and found him here. But then he would get into more trouble if anyone else find him here. And if his panic attack should start up here of all places, he dreaded the mere notion of that.

"Har gow yat long, siew mai yat long. Yat wu tit goon yam. Lei gen, lei gen.(Har gow one basket, siew mai one basket. A pot of Tie Kuan Yim tea. Coming coming)" The girl mumbled in her sleep.

"Leave her alone." Ryu growled as he watches Burning Red Eyes's immaterial hand touched Chun-Li's cheek. A rather amused look appeared on its face as it fades away. He moved quietly to her side and pulled her blanket up to cover her. Her hand shot out hitting Ryu's hand away.

"You can't hit me if you're that slow." She mumbled again, turning to her side towards a nervous Ryu. A bead of perspiration formed on Ryu's forehead. He wondered if she is truly sleeping or not. A huge smile spread upon her face while he half expected her to open her eyes. He would have a lot of explaining to do if she does wake to see him here.

"Ha ha! I am the strongest woman in the world! You butt is mine to kick!!!" She mumbled further. Ryu finally managed to pull up her blanket. Breathing a sigh of relief he climbed back out the window and headed back into his room.

Realizing what today was and he started rummaging through his collection of boxes for the one he had kept for this occasion. With the significance of today in mind, he attacked his chores with such ferocity that made him forget the frightful experience that had occurred.

---------

Waking up this morning, Chun-Li beamed as she took in her surroundings, she is really here on her 16th birthday.

She took her time for her morning rituals, as she wanted to look her best for today. And most of all she could wear her specially made training gear. Changing into the blue set she headed to the dining room.

Wolf whistles welcome her arrival and Ken fought off Dan and ushered her to her seat at the place of an honored guest that faces the main door. She thanked them both and sat down accepting the cup of tea.

"No breakfast yet?" She mused; a little disappointed that the one she seeks is not here.

"Ryu's cooking today. He's up real early." Ken pulled his cushion closer to Chun-Li.

"Dan. That's Ryu's place." Ken snapped when Dan pull a cushion to the other side of Chun-Li.

"But he's not here yet."

"Take his seat and I'll make you do ten rounds around the mountain." Ken threatened.

"I'm your senior dammit! Don't get too used to bossing me around!" The pink one defended.

"I only have one senior and he's in the kitchen."

"You came back to us for training and agreed to demotion for the duration. Go ahead complain to Ryu, if he does get jealous he'll make you do twenty rounds around the mountain on top of sweeping the dojo and doing our laundry." Ken reminded.

Dan had no choice but to take his place beside Ken instead.

"So wore this for him?" Ken asked propping his elbows on the table.

"This? Its my dojo's uniform. We all wear this."

"I remember there were sleeves for the jacket and the rather loose pants though. Poor guy would have a nosebleed if he keeps looking at you. You'll definitely have an advantage over plain old me when it comes to kicking his butt."

"Get off my case. The regular uniform looks kinda fuddy-duddy. Do you ever mind your own business?" Chun-Li glared at him.

"Not likely. I'll bore myself to death otherwise. Here Happy birthday." Handing her a little box of expensive chocolates.

"And I have nothing. Except a signed photograph of me and the boys. You'll remember poor old me. Wouldn't you? I am going to be the strongest fighter of all. And I'll give you a 50 discount when I open my own dojo. And you can wear a pink version of this costume to boot." Dan said in a singsong voice. But unfortunately nobody was paying him any attention.

"Right and you keep this to impress every single village girl you see?" she shook the little box lightly and heard a rattling sound.

"Yup. And I know its your birthday because I twisted the information out of him. He just seems perkier than usual. A most rare sight indeed." Ken thumbed the direction of the kitchen.

"You sound like you had a good sleep last night. Had nice dreams?"

"Best sleep I had in years. Rather sweet dream to boot." Chun-Li smiled as Ryu came in, the older boy blushed.

"Dreaming of kicking his cute little butt I believe."

"Close enough." Chun-Li blushed and turned away only to look into Ryu's face as he brought her breakfast in a covered three tier bento box and place a bowl of miso soup beside it.

Removing the lid she found a grilled fish and some tempura prawns in the top tier. In the second tier a few medium size rice balls and a grilled Unagi (eel). Hidden in the bottom tier was the cutest little seasonal cherry blossom shaped motchis and a few slices of watermelon. By Ryu's standards this would be a medium size meal. But Chun-Li wasn't sure if she could even finish it all.

"Happy birthday." Ryu mumbled. And made his way back into the kitchen.

"Hey how about heading down to village after this? Its your birthday after all. And I'm sure there's more stuff to get for you while you're here." Ken asked, slapping away Dan's hand as it inches its way to the motchis.

"It won't affect your training, would it?" Chun-Li turned and asked Ryu as he reappears with the breakfast for himself and the boys.

"Huh? No I guess. I have to go get a few gi tailored anyway."

"What? Just plain fish. I want prawns too! There's more than enough prawns to go around... Mmmffff!!!---" Dan got cut off as Ken muffled him. The blond boy hopes that Ryu was too distracted by Chun-Li to pay them any heed.

"Just shut up! And quit complaining. You wanna remind him that you're the cause of his missing gis? All because the colours ran when you washed his gi with mine!." Ken hissed and released Dan after. Ryu had not taken notice after all.

"Good then we shall go down to the village after." Ken decided for them

"Take me with yoouuuuuu!!!"

"No its your turn to bring Gouki sama his meals."

"But he's insaneeee!!!"

"Not for the next few days. What's there for you to be afraid of?" Ken sniped.

"But! But. Eeeeep!!...." Dan kept quiet when he felt Ryu's glare upon him, there was an unspoken threat of twenty rounds around the mountain hanging in the air. It was a sign that he was hungry and has no wish to continue any conversation. One of the rare times that he would throw his weight around.

"Itadakimasu ( I'm going to begin)." Ryu said solemnly and started the meal.

"Itadakimasu." The others echoed him. Chun-Li just smiled and shared her prawns with the others much to Dan's delight.


	7. Day 5 part 2

Day 5 part 2 

The Village

It was a usual day down in the village. But Ken wondered if Chun-Li was remotely aware of the jealous looks various girls shot at her. Then again how often do you find some foreign girl who waltz into town and cozy up to the good-looking mountain boy who is known to be rather shy of the courting of the village girls. Not only did he show no defense against this foreign girl but also he seems quite comfortable to be with her. Something none of them had ever achieved.

Ken could think of a few words that might come to the minds of those girls but none remotely polite. Chun-Li attracted her fair share of looks from various young men as well.

Then again it was to be expected when the attire she wore was screaming 'Look at me!!'. Of course even without that outfit she could still charm a bird down a tree, pluck its feathers and grill it for lunch without working up a sweat.

Half the time Ken was expecting trouble, either from girls carrying brooms wanting to chase Chun-Li out of town or young men eager receive a bashing from Ryu just for the attention of a pretty foreign girl.

It would not be much of a practice for Mr The-fight-is-all but its always educating to watch Ryu at work. He was sure that his buddy wouldn't mind showing off for his little girlfriend either.

"What about you, young master Ken. Would you like to know your destiny." A sultry voice crooned at him stopping him in his tracks. Ken answered with a violent sneeze that sent a half-eaten red bean motchi shooting across the sandy path and tumbling past a pair of red high heel shoes.

On recovering himself Ken realized that they had being waylaid outside a fortuneteller's shop. Odd thing though was that he didn't realize that there was such a shop here before. His stoic brother and his cute little girlfriend had stop in their tracks when the fortuneteller approached them.

"My destiny is what I make with my own two hands." Ken smile back though a little annoyed.

"Are you sure you do not wish to give it a try? Little elder missy and our dear darling boy has agreed to try." Violet eyes dreamily watch him as Chun-Li dragged Ryu into the tent.

Something about the woman's tone of voice and strange familiarity with his friends had sent alarm bells ringing within his head. He was warned of this woman and he let his friends walk right into her shop? Baka, he should had paid more attention. If this woman does something funny to the couple, he would get into a whole lot of trouble.

"I doubt." Ken started "That I would appreciate some two-bit circus act telling what I should eat for lunch or how to run my life." Ken smirked, noticing she was taken aback by his sarcasm although she recovered quickly.

"Very well then, young master Ken. I shall attend to your friends." Her husky voice faded into the tent.

-------

Coolly Rose led Chun-Li into another heavily veiled chamber, leaving Ryu to wait in the similarly veiled antechamber. She watches as the girl takes in her surroundings before offering her a cup of tea.

Much to the older woman's annoyance, the girl sneezed at the scent of her roses. It made her wonder how that Thing had conditioned so many people except for him to react this way to her mere presence.

Chun-Li sipped her tea and immediately put it down when Rose unveils her crystal ball. Rose took a glance at the pattern of the tealeaves before returning her attention to Chun-Li. Her violet eyes gazing deeply into the eager brown eyes of the girl, the girl was easily fascinated by the props she had on display.

"Happy 16th birthday little missy." Rose surprised her.

"It is no surprise that you shine most brightly today. You have a rather interesting life ahead of you, my dear child."

"To have quite a few young men so interested in you." Rose saw Chun-Li blushing as she realized the older woman had caught her stealing a glance towards the antechamber

"Such troublesome young men." She tsked

"The young men who flutter around you.... He must be strong. Else your strength will sweep him away. No weakling could survive around a child of power like yourself." Her qi created swirling patterns within the crystal ball.

"Although. Your heart has already settle on the one. You should leave him to his training though. Starred crossed lovers hurt each other the most deeply " Violet eyes continue to mesmerize Chun-Li further, the incenses adding a dreamy feel to the place. Hypnotic.

"You should leave him. The two of you together would only bring you much harm and deep sadness." Rose whispered.

"Such a young man who leaves you alone to further his training. What kind of a future is it for a young lady like you to be drag around the world? What kind of a future is it? To have the Implication constantly looming over you? Knowing you must never bear him a child whether in or out of wedlock? For when you do disaster will follow."

"Will you be willing to lead such a life? Will you be able to bear the consequences of bringing about the Implication that brings doom to us all?" Was it right to tell her about the Implication? To change the bright destiny of this beautiful child?

"Forget your childhood fantasy, Leave him and choose the one you left waiting at home. That one might not amount to much but at least you will still have your life and our loved ones will still be alive. And ordinary life without all that fighting. Forget him. He and you were never meant to be, he is just a beautiful vacation fling, not the One to bring home to papa."

A metallic tinkle distracted Rose, Chun-Li was still under her spell but there was someone else in the room. She thought she saw a shimmer of blue from the corner of her eye. His 'pet' Thing had arrived but it did all it did was watch.

The room was cool enough yet perspiration builds upon her brow as unease gnaws at her, a feeling she can't quite place crept like a weed into her calm. She glared at the shadowy thing for answers but it just shrug and denied responsibility with a huge toothy grin. Leaving her seat Rose lit another stick of incense in hope of clearing the odd feeling she had.

She gasped when her attention returns to the spellbound Chun-Li. Looming behind the girl was a most menacing presence. A twisted ghostly image that resembles the waiting boy. Burning Red Eyes looks up and glared at her, freezing her in her tracks. Too late! Too late now that he had already marked her!

That pair of inferno eyes hit her with a series of visions, again her intervention had change another path. Chun-Li sneezed breaking the hypnotic spell that Rose had on her. Burning Red Eyes faded as well.

"Is there something wrong?" Chun-Li asked, scratching the side of her nose. Something about the scent irritated her. And there was this weird look on the fortuneteller's face that worried her. It could meant that the fortuneteller seen something bad in her life.

"Burning red eyes..." Rose whispered to herself and look to the shadowy creature for answers, it answered with another shrug and offered her a smile. She took a sip of tea to calm her nerves

"Burning red eyes?" Chun-Li repeated wondering what it meant.

"Beware his burning red eyes. Go back to Hong Kong! There is nothing for you here. Leave. I will not charge you." Rose mumbled as a puzzled Chun-Li made her way out.

"What's wrong?" Ryu stood up as soon as he saw Chun-Li.

"Huh? She seems freak out by something and started mumbling away."

"She should well be. A two-bit carnival trick like her couldn't see beyond her nose." Ken put an arm around Chun-Li's shoulder.

"Come on let's get you some sunlight. No sense in waiting for someone to tell us what to eat for the coming Thursday."

Ken ushered Chun-Li out of the shop. By the time he returned for Ryu, the fluttering of lavender veils and a series of violent sneezing told him that Rose had already gotten to Ryu.

"Dear boy. Shouldn't you be training?" Violet eyes distracting Ryu from his train of thoughts. Ryu took the seat that was offered to him.

"So much trouble for one so young. So many paths so many possibilities. Such great potential in those fists of yours. The lives of so many in the hands of a frightened boy." She gently stroked his puzzled face. Like the girl, she managed to fascinate the boy as well.

"Send her back and resume your training. Otherwise you'll put her life in danger. You would not want that, wouldn't you" A sense of urgency sounded in her voice, the shock in his eyes affirm that he knew full well what she meant.

"Fight her charms, resist her all infectious smile, forget her warmth, ignore her adoration. Your training is more important. Your darkness is winning but you must not give up. To accept it is to lose yourself and yet lose yourself you must."

With her hand she lowered his eyelids, letting the incense relax him. She does not know if she is strong enough to seal Burning Red Eyes but she must try. Even for a little while longer is better than having him rampage here and now.

"He taunts you to give in, but you are stronger than that. You have to be. You must never become him or you will claim her as your first victim, then there is no stopping you. For both your sakes, stay away from her. The two of you have no future together." Rose ignored the fact that the shadowy thing was shaking its head in disagreement of what she said. But it did not stop her.

With both hands holding his head she let wispy strands of her qi caress him, weaving it about him. The boy started to tremble as he clenches his fists.

"Fight him not me!." She hissed.

His eyes shot open, burning red eyes glare right into hers, his clenched left fist reaches up and clutches her neck while his right hand tries to pry it away. A series of visions flooded her mind making things worse off then before.

A glint of blue scale from the shadows and her guest reacted, with a sigh it shot across the room enveloping Burning Red Eyes with its darkness, stunning him as tendrils of blue qi weave itself about him, silencing his screams. He lost his grip on Rose and slump into the chair. Releasing the boy it headed over to Rose to check on her.

"Thank you Geotao." Rose mumbled grudgingly. She could see the blurry image of a face within the creature's shifting shadows. Something that resembles a frown answered her. It would not have bothered to aid her if he didn't care or was it because it sent here to aid the children?

"As much as I would like him to throttle you. It defeats the purpose. I hope you're happy now. What are you thinking? Taking him on when you should be recovering. Master was right about your foolishness" The creature hissed, now checking on the unconscious boy.

"You of all people should know full well that the children have no future together! Their union would bring the entire Jiang Hu (martial-arts world) down to its knees!"

"So say you. Half truths all. The boy will follow her, he needs her! And you are already deep in the currents they create." A clawed finger materialized in mid air and shook itself at her. It annoyed her when it does that. For it reminded her that it was gaining in strength.

"Not if I can change his mind."

"And deliver him into the hands of the then insane Mr Lotus-Bud-hair. And that's a better alternative, how?"

"If he goes to Hong Kong, Your master will die and so will she!"

"All thanks to your meddling. Days like this I wish I had a host to beat some sense into you. Burning Red Eyes will not be held back for long." The disembodied spirit warned.

"I need more training."

"You can only delay him for so long --" The shadowy thing known as Geotao retreated into the shadows when Ryu stirred.

Awkward silence made Rose wonder how much the boy remembers. She smiled at him instead.

"You have great potential, my dear boy. You should be training instead of spending so much time with a charming young girl. If you ever see him again don't lose yourself ever. Otherwise she will be your first victim. Take care dear one. I will not charge you." Rose smiled as the confused Ryu headed out of the room.

What she said and a strange feeling was the source of his confusion, he felt Burning Red Eyes' urgent distrust where that woman was concern. But what worried him was what she had said about Chun-Li.

"What?! She's not charging you too?" Ken's voice distracted him,

"You okay? Something she said bother you?" Chun-Li asked. Ryu just smiled and shook his head.

"Come on. Let's go before she changes her mind and charges us a high price." Ken slung his arms over the shoulders of the quiet duo and practically dragged them along.

"What will it be? My arm and Ryu's leg? A lock of hair so very fair? Your first born child? A healthy young man to serve her? Chunny's weight in gold? Or a certain gold ring with creepy writings? Eeee Heee heeee." Ken cackled as they made their way far from the shop.


	8. Day 5 part 3

Day 5 part 3

For the better part of the day Ken had dragged the duo around, he had in the process brought Chun-Li back to her normal self but noticed that it would be harder to get to Ryu.

And by the time they gotten their grocery back to the dojo, Ken had more or less forgotten about Ryu as he was stuck in argument with Chun-Li. An argument about who should be doing the cooking. In that nobody noticed that Ryu had sneaked out.

"Look here Chunnie. You're the guest, it's your birthday. I'm cooking."

"Ah. You said its my birthday. I get to cook."

"I don't care who's cooking. I'm hungryyyyyy!!!" A third voice whined but was promptly ignore.

"You're the guest, you can cook if you're the host. So stay away from my stove!"

"Its not like I'm taking over this household. Just one meal blondie!"

"I'm gonna tell Ryu that you're being really unreasonable!" Ken had his hands on his hips

"I'm complaining to Ryu that you're bullying me!" Chun-Li mimicked him.

"And I will tell Ryu that you two are delaying his dinner!! Aiieeeee!!!!" Dan tried to separate the quarrelsome duo but was promptly shoved out by the duo.

"Stay out of this!!" both Ken and Chun-Li yelled at him.

"Fine go complain to Ryu. That will get you out of my hair. Go bother him!" Ken huff.

"Is he...upset with me?" Chun-Li asked meekly, changing the subject, now truthfully revealing the source of her frustration.

"Eh? You? Upset him? Never say that! Whatever made you think that way?"

"He's sulky and cold and unresponsive. I never seen him this way."

"Oh Chunnie Chun-Chun. The silly guy is not upset with you. Nah. He's just dull, boring and slow on the uptake." Ken patted Chun-Li on the shoulders and sighed on realizing that she didn't quite get what he meant.

"Help me Chunnie. Help me help Ryu. I can only do so much. You've seen what's happening to him. I don't think we would want to lose him to whatever's being bugging him since that stint in Thailand."

"I'll try."

"I know you can."

"Of course I can. Have to stop his moping so that he can concentrate on me."

"AH HA!! So that's why you're here! I guess that much! The kitchen's mine!" Ken leapt to the side and points accusingly at her.

"Pfff. Fine you win. I'll go find Ryu." Chun-Li pouted in mock anger and headed out of the kitchen.

"I hope you do. Because if you can't find him. There's nothing the rest of us can do." Ken said softly as he watches her leave.

-------

It was near sunset as Ryu sat on upon the stout branch of his training tree to watch the sunset. The reddish clouds had gathered and formed what seem like scenery of mountains surrounding a lake. Although the huge cloud formation of a tidal wave nearby was out of place.

The words of the fortuneteller had confused him so much that the better part of the day passed by him in a blur. He forgot where they went or what they did after that since he had let Ken and Chun-Li drag him around until they got back to the dojo. Ryu had managed to sneak away while the noisy duo were arguing over what to cook and who was going to cook this night.

Staring at his fists he felt a sense of uselessness hits him, the feeling of ineptness gnaws at his guts, feeding a slow simmering anger, a vicious cycle that nourishes Burning Red Eyes. He was not even sure what he was suppose to do or even how. He tried researching the dojo's library on the subject but found nothing to explain or guide him.

"Your path may be in your fists but the answers you seek are beyond them." A coarse voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Gouki sama!" Ryu jolted into vigilance. Gouken sensei had often reminded his students to be mindful of what they say and do in Gouki's presence for he was a volatile person and there was no telling how low his level of tolerance was for that moment.

Which was why Gouken sensei decides who brings Gouki his meals. Ryu himself was seldom chosen for such a chore and when he was chosen it was on days that Gouki was confirm to be in a relatively sane and calm mood.

Although less menacing, Ryu always felt that the older man was studying him and had never ask him anything beyond his training. Somehow Ryu had always been fascinated by the dedication the older man had for his arts. But still does he want to be exactly like him?

An uncomfortable feeling gnaw at him as Gouki studied him in that inhuman manner of his.

"Such potential... but still a pup. In good time then." Ryu heard Gouki mumbling to himself. Was he talking to him? He had heard from Ken that older man sometimes rambles on and on. And there were occasions that Ken was forced into a game of chess with the older man.

The older man turned his attention towards the only path from the dojo and frowned. Ryu's attention was drawn towards that direction as well, he gasped when the target of Gouki's interest turn out to be Chun-Li. A bead of perspiration form upon Ryu's brow, of all time for Chun-Li to show up, of all the attention she should attract she just had to attract his.

"So bright. Don't lose that light."

"What?!" Ryu turned back towards Gouki but the man was already gone and had left Ryu to ponder his meaning.

"GARGGGHH!!!!!" Ryu gasped as the tree shook and nearly flung him out of the branch he was on. With one hand on the trunk for support he looked down and saw a giggling Chun-Li. She responded by unleashing another series of kicks upon the trunk forcing Ryu to desperately cling onto the trunk.

When the tree stop shaking Ryu looked down once more but much to his dismay she was gone. It then turns out that she was climbing up to join him. Offering his hand when she near his branch, she took it and allow him to pull her up. And there was that little smile of hers again, always accompanied by that mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Angry?" she asked him, jolting him from certain thoughts that had plagued him.

"No."

"Did I upset you?

"No."

"Then I'm going home tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" He wondered if he had done some wrong or impolite to upset her.

"You seem upset that I'm here interrupting your training and stuff."

"I'm not angry with you... just...with me. I just... don't know anymore...."

"Let me help you.1" Chun-Li patted Ryu's arm.

"But you might get hurt."

"Ahh pfff." She waved the notion away and put her arm around his shoulder.

"I hate to see you like this. But I'm here for you if you need someone to beat some senses into you up or just someone to beat up. Just whistle and I'll be here for you. No cloud or squall can stop me." she whispered into his ear.

"Can't enjoy kicking your cute butt if you're not 100 ready to fight." She giggled, bringing an embarrassed smile from him.

"Then you'll stay?" he asked hopefully, her arrival had lifted his moods and he hope that somehow she could help him with answers.

"I'm still going home." Chun-Li lifted a finger into the air.

"But --" Ryu shut up when her finger landed upon his lips.

"Answers not here grasshopper." She mimicked something she remembered from a movie.

"Daddy and Gen sifu might know something. That's why I'm taking you home."

"But I--" he was silenced when she replaced her finger on his lips.

"One - You owe me my fun filled vacation and you're mine until it ends!

Two - You're too distracted for me to charm you properly.

Three - Uh... I want to kick your butt nice and proper.

Four - You may bring Ken if you wish.

Five - Let me be your guide and take care of you for once.

Six - Because if I have to drag you back screaming and kicking, so be it.

Seven - Because you promised." Cutting off all excuses and further arguments.

"Alright then." Ryu sighed, knowing that there was no way out and no one who could dispute with her on this.

"I expect you to pay me back of course. Eventually." She giggled knowing full well that he didn't exactly understood.

"Huh?" Ryu turned to her in puzzlement.

"RYUUuuu AND CHUNNNLIIiiii SITTING IN A TREEEEeeee!!!!!" A shrill yell came up to them

'K-I-S-S-I-N-Geeeee" Looking down, a pink figure was dancing around trying to grab their attention.

'FIRST COME LOVE!!! THEN COMES MARRIAGEeeeee!"

"THEN COMES.... Then comes.... Uh uh,,, THEN COMES CALMINITY IN A BAABBBIEEE CARRIGEeee!!!!! WWOOOKIIEE TOOKIEEE!!!! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! HOOGAAA WWOOGGAAA!!!"

"GRAAGGHHHH!!" the pink clad warrior screamed as something hit him upon his head. He fell and came face to face with a pair of knobbed bracelets. In a short moment a pair of bare feet and a pair of blue training shoes with yellow stripes appeared before his face.

"FORGIVEeeee meee oh great and mightiieee warrior princess." Dan scooped up the bracelets and offered it to her.

"The mightiieeee Dan have no wish to distrub you lovebirdieeees. Just passing yoooou a message from an annoyed Kennnie boooy who threatens to give your portion of dinner to Goukiieeeee samaaa to take back for his supper if you two lovebirdieeees don't come backieeee." The warrior in pink looks up and found the couple had left him alone headed back without him.

"Don't leaveeee meeee. Wait up!!" He screamed chasing after them.

"So what is Ken preparing this time?" Ryu asked as they jogged their way back.

"Pasta." Chun-Li narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"You don't like pasta?"

"No. just not the cream of chicken that accompanies it. Makes my stomach run."

"You too huh."

"Race ya!" Chun-Li laughed and quicken her pace. Reaching the dinning hall of the dojo the laughing girl pull open the door. Her laughter stopped immediately as a pair of red eyes look towards her from the far end of the table.

Ryu bumped into her and was about to asked her if she was okay but he saw that her attention was fixed upon that of Gouki sama's stare. A metallic tinkling of the wind chimes broke the spell of the stare and Chun-Li bowed.

"Hajimemashite Gouki sama. I am Chun-Li, pleased to meet you."

There was a mumbled reply from the older man and Chun-Li immediately dragged Ryu to their seats. The only sound throughout dinner was the periodic tinkling of the wind chimes

1


	9. Day 6

Day 6 Interlude 1

After paying their respects to Gouken the trio picked up their bags and left, although Ken stayed back a little longer to check with Gouken for any further instructions.

"Just remember what I told you." Gouken said and let the blond boy return to his friends. He watches as Ryu stepped out of the dojo's gate and suddenly stopped and sneezed. The boy stood frozen in his tracks until Chun-Li snapped him out of whatever trance that held him and dragged him downhill.

"She still intends to meddle to the end." Another voice said from the shadows, but Gouken did not answer.

It was a strange feeling watching the two boys leave the dojo again. Especially Ryu, since he was the one who brought Ryu up. He always wondered how was it that he managed to keep Ryu alive through the years.

To keep him from Gouki at times and to teach him all that he knew. It was rather incredible that he who was entrusted with a newborn would now be looking at a young man with a bright future. He was almost afraid that somehow he would mess up and disappoint those who trusted him in this. And once again this trust is being put to the test. 

Would there ever come a time to see this young man in his full warrior glory? Would he ever chance to see this young man wed? Perhaps to that remarkable young lady? Would there ever be the day that he get to carry this young man's offspring. The currents that surround this pair of bright beautiful children. Could they even survive it?

"You do realise that this may be the last time you see the boy alive" "I know." His brother's remarks worried him, considering the last time Ryu left the dojo only to return emotionally disturbed. What ill would this trip do to him. 

Was he at fault for letting Ryu walk down this path? Would the path that Violet Eyes intended for the boy be a safer option? Could he himself fare better in helping the boy? Was he even correct in trusting the scheme of the children's fathers, those two arrogant martial arts fanatics. What were the parents even thinking taking the lives of two beautiful children as wager.

And he thought that sensible Miyuki would be protective of Ryu enough to beat some senses into Sho. But no she had recruited of all people Zannah (baby Ryu's sort of caretaker who handed him to Gouken) and together the two women visited him to cajole and threaten him into going through this maniacal plan.

"Sho and Wei would say you worry too much"  
"Sho and Wei weren't the ones who had to bring him up." A little upset that all his brother cares about is fighting the boy, while the others only seem to care about what the boy would choose when the time comes for him.  
Perhaps he being the one who brought him up cares too much about how each path would affect the boy?

"Take meeeee!! Take me with youuuuuu!!!" A flash of pink appeared.  
"Sensei!!!! Let meee go with them!!!!!! Guys!!!! Wait for meee!!! Don't leave meeeee!!!!"

"Hmmph. Is he going to keep that up?" Gouki growled as he got up.  
"For a while. Why?" Came the answer.  
"Maybe you should get out of the dojo sometime. Don't you have a hometown somewhere? Perhaps visit Sho and convince him not to go through with it? Wei only listens to him"  
"You know full well how long-winded Sho can be. Are you thinking of annoying Ryu"  
"The boy's not ready yet." With his cryptic reply Gouken was left alone once more.

------------ 

Interlude 2

It was evening and the streets were busy, hawkers of tented stalls yell out for attention to their wares while customers bargain down the prices. All this Fei Long ignores as he strolls.

On a fine night like this, he felt he should not be alone in this life-changing season. What with his career taking off as soon as his movie premieres. But then he was not able to get her to go to the premiere with him. She would not be back so soon, his little si-mui had gone on her first solo vacation.

He didn't dare ask her father where she went. Her friends in the dojo had vanished as well. Gone for their own vacations. He alone was the only student of the dojo this season. It would have being a great opportunity to spend it with his si-mui except that she wasn't here to spend it with him

If only she had not being in such a hurry to rush off to wherever she had gone to that day. He could have asked her to be his companion for his coming premiere. She should be greatly impressed enough for him to further their relationship. He smiled again thinking of his sweet little si-mui.

"Would you like to know your destiny. The stars favour you." A lovely voice stopped him in his tracks. A heady fragrance of some exotic roses guided him to the stall where the owner of that voice sat. Fei Long made a mental note to seek out the perfume or a lovely bouquet of such roses for his equally lovely si-mui. Violet eyes studied and welcome him.

"Your career is on the rise." She told Fei Long. But he believes that anyone who reads the papers could tell him that.  
"Yet the love you so seek is harder to grasp." Her words made Fei Long narrowed his eyes, his attention fully on her now.

"She's a beautiful and charming little lady. Very lucky too. You career will soar because of her. She will always brings luck to the man she loves" Hypnotic violet eyes took in his malleable soul.

"But she needs your help. She needs you to help her away from him. Ah yes, you do know him. You met him and you alone saw him for who he really is - Burning red eyes!" She could see the shock in his eyes as he was reminded of that memory. She could feel him wondering to himself how his si-mui had come into contact with that dark warrior.

"Do not doubt yourself, do not wait. Help her escape. The more she loves him, the more harm would come to her. The poor misguided girl knows not that she would lose her life because of him. If you truly love her, be strong for her, the foolish girl sees only strength." Violet eyes closed and broke its hypnotic spell.

Fei Long just stood up without words. He had a bad feeling in his gut ever since he saw that young warrior with the dual personality. Never would he imagine that his si-mui would get herself into such trouble. He must find her and warn her if its not too late.

"Thank you." Fei Long said hastily and a slotted a wad of money into a red packet and left it on the table before rushing off blindly.

Rose sighed as she sipped her tea and watches the young man vanish into the crowd. Could this young man be strong enough to go against the boy. Could this young man tear the children's union apart? She knew she was selfish for dragging an innocent into the currents.

But he was the only one she could find who could possibly win her away. Young master Ken would have being useful in this but he had being warned against her. His loyalty to the children would in fact work against her. It was risky but she had to try.

The worst she expect to happen is have Burning Red Eyes unleashed in crowded Hong Kong and condemning all warriors to death in going up against him. She had to risk the death of one child to save the others. But which child's life?

Iwa says - Can't resist saying this but whoever she brings luck to, he'll need plenty of it. LOL


	10. Day 7 part 1

Day 7 Airport

"Hey Ryu. Are you okay?" Ken asked "Yeah." Ryu sighed, wiping the perspiration from his face, the crowd made him feel stuffy.

"We could always go back to the dojo if you're feeling unwell." Chun-Li squatted down beside him. A hand upon his forehead while the other hand on her forehead to check if he had a fever. Had he fallen or had he just took a seat on the flowerbed's ledge. He didn't know, he had black out again.

"No fever. Possibla hand. She received a smile in reply as she pulled him to his feet..   
"Don't wander off. I'll be back." Chun-Li winked at him.

Ryu watched them until they were out of sight, he then headed to the nearby vending machine to buy a warm drink to ease his queasy stomach. He wondered what was wrong with himself, this strange hunger even though he had eaten a little while back. A feeling that worsen since he left the dojo.

No! He shook away the thought that he might lose control over Burning Red Eyes right here in this crowded airport. Could he? He grabbed the back of a chair for support. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

_Come  
_A familiar voice called him, Ryu sneezed and when he opened his eyes the airport was empty! Where did everybody go?! Where's Chun-Li? What about Ken? Was his eyes playing tricks on him?

chair for support. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

_Come  
_A familiar voice called him, Ryu sneezed and when he opened his eyes the airport was empty! Where did everybody go?! Where's Chun-Li? What about Ken? Was his eyes playing tricks on him?

_This way, my dear sweet boy .  
_Unable to resist, Ryu follow the voice. There was something about the voice, he felt he heard it before but the place and face eludes him.

_That's a good boy. Come to me and let me help you.  
_Ryu remembered his friends and tried to turn the other way._  
No! Forget them. You would only bring harm to them. This way I need you elsewhere.  
_A sharp reprimand and Ryu continued to follow. 

A little tug upon his t-shirt and Ryu stopped, the voice cajoled him once more to take a few more steps but the urgency in those tugs came on stronger until it overwhelms the lure of the voice.

He shook his head and blinked once more. The airport was once again crowded. The tugging came once more and Ryu look down by his side. A little girl about five years of age, A bob of black hair with a stray lock by the side framed her curious face.  
Wearing a sleeveless red and white checkered dress and dragging a stuffed toy cat in one hand, The bluish-grey metallic pendant that she wore caught his eye. So she was the one who tugging his t-shirt. (No prizes for guessing who this little girl is)

Ryu squatted and their eyes locked for a moment, there was a hint of familiarity. He was reminded of another little girl he once knew . A little girl who is now a young lady, the same young lady who's running his life for the last few days.

Ryu almost panicked when he felt Burning Red Eyes stirring, he felt 'his' anger directed at the child. A sense of jealousy? Distrust? Contempt? Challenge?! Just what is wrong with Burning Red Eyes to be taking it out on a mere child ?!

"Ah Wai ah!!! Tong lei gong duo gei duo bai!! Mo luen zhao ah! (Ah Wai ah! How many times must I tell you to stop running about?)" A voice broke the girl's glance when she heard it. A dark hair woman came running towards them.

"Lei sat zhong ge wah. Lei ah ma da sei ngo the yao fen!! (If you get lost. Your mom will kill me for sure)"And then she saw that the girl was holding on to Ryu's shirt.

"Aiyah. Dui mn qi ah sin sang. Hoi dong lei hei hoi ge ah gor. Ah Wai ah. Lei ying goi gao fu ngan geng ah. Yi wai sing sang mn hai lei ah gor ah. Dui mn qi ah. (Aiyah. Sorry about that, sir. She thought you were her brother. Ah Wai ah. You should get a pair of glasses made. This gentleman is not your brother. Sorry ah) " And with that they had hurried off to another gate leaving behind a very puzzled Ryu.

"Awwww… she's so cute. Too bad we can't keep her." ChunL sighed when she reached Ryu's side. "You'll get your chance . But our Ryu is such a handful by himself." Ken punched him playfully on the arm.

"Didn't I tell you not to wander off?" She grabbed Ryu's arm and usher him away.  
"What? You intend to head off to Rome to be a gladiator, a monk or something?" Ken frowned, checking the monitor to see where that gate would lead to.

"Let's go before Ryu gets whisk away." Ken shook his head.  
"Stay close to me and you won't get lost." Chun-Li smiled.  
"Where's my bag?" Ryu asked.

"In Rome. It was routed to Rome . Is there a store in here?" Ken shrugged.  
"Sure there is. Its has almost everything. "  
"What about my gi?" Ryu tried to get a word in.

"There's a karate club in my school. I'm sure I can get you a few sets to tide you over. Failing which you could always wear my dojo's uniforms."  
"Those skimpy vests and leotards? Chunny! Ryu could never fit into those skimpy things! Whoa…you could imagine it of course but I don't need the image." Ken teased, trying to get a reaction from Ryu.

"My dojo's uniform Ken. Not my uniform. Just go and pay up Ken!" Chun-Li shoves through the store's entrance and then dragged Ryu in.

Author's Note - As for that little girl,.she's just a character of my later timeline fic doing a cameo.


	11. Day 7 part 2

To biglos07- Sorry. Got a little too caught up with my job and other commitments. And certain limitations where thought bubbles are concern puzzled me somewhat

Day 7 part 2

After an hour or so through traffic the cab finally dropped them off at the building where Chun-Li lives.

"Nice." Ken was heard saying when he peered upwards.

Ryu just kept quiet. He wasn't sure why but there was this feeling he can't quite shake off ever since he left the dojo. The further he had gone the stronger the uneasiness was. And now that strange air was practically suffocating him. He wondered if Burning Red Eyes was at fault.

"Are you sure your dad won't mind us crashing at your place? I can always check us into a nice and ridiculously expensive 5 stars hotel and you can play tour guide for us." Ken had continued.

Ryu gazed up the tall building only to be blinded by the bright noon sun. He turned away from the light and thought he caught a glance of Burning red eyes from the corner of his eye. Just what is wrong with himself? Why is he hallucinating?

_Follow you around? Hmmphh!! I rather follow her._

He jerked to alertness on hearing his dark half's voice. No he can't be losing control of himself here! Not here!

"What my house not good enough for a pampered rich boy like you? Can't sleep on the common cotton mattresses that I prepared especially for you? Want to kick me out of my comfy bed instead?" Chun-Li retorted, there was a bit of challenge in the air.

"Dare I? Ryu would kill me since he had already laid claim to your bed. Who am I to kick you out of your bed. I'll always be on the losing side of this little triangle." Ken smirked seeing Chun-Li blush slightly.

"Shouldn't we pay some kind of courtesy call to your dojo first?" Ken shook his finger at her.

"There's no hurry. I want you guys cleaned up first and looking your best." She pressed the button for the lift.

"Ho Ho! You do have something plan for Ryu! Naughty Chunny." Ken stuck his tongue out at her.

"What jealous now?" Chun-Li throws a punch at the annoying blond.

"Whoa little sister! Not the face." He ducks grabbing her in headlock and began nooging the side of her head with his fist.

"Ryu!!! Help meee!!!" Chun-Li squealed, flailing her arms about.

"Nuh-uh Princess Leia. Ryu's not allow to interfere. Its just you and me mano el mano."

"Hey! Owww! Not my hair! You do not pull my hair! Ryu!! She's cheating Ryu!! Spank her! Ryu!"

"Ah so now you're bringing Ryu in! Stop changing the rules blondie!" Chun-Li finally manage to free himself when Ken saw that Ryu had somehow remained oblivious to the commotion they had just create. Chun-Li waved her hand in front of Ryu and all he did was sigh.

"Ryu? You okay?" She asked placing a hand on his forehead to check if he was running a temperature.

"Huh? What? Oh. Just tired, I guess." He said weakly. She didn't believe him of course, the worry in her brown eyes said it all.

He was trying not freak out in front of her when he thought he saw the image of Burning Red Eyes reflected in her eyes instead of his own reflection. She was about to say something about his uneasiness when he smiled to assure her. It threw her off enough to distract her until the lift arrived.

Even though the lift ride was smooth Ryu had a queasy feeling in the pit of stomach. He missed out a large part of his friends' conversation. Largely made up of one challenging the other. Ryu knew had never had any problems with long travel or life rides but by the time they reached the top floor he was nauseated.

What is it about this place and the qi he felt within the air-conditioned building? Why is Burning Red Eyes so agitated by being here? Why is Burning Red Eyes demanding that he be cautious of this place? This place where Chun-Li lives. The odd heat was making him perspire, the stuffy air robbing him of much needed oxygen.

Ryu tries to calm himself by focusing on other things. Like the yellow talisman with red curious writings above the door. Instead his heart beats faster. He then tried to calm himself by breathing in the scent from the lighted sandalwood joss sticks stuck in the little red urn by the door.

To his horror it was not working at all. He couldn't call out to his friends who were stuck in an animated conversation. His breathing became more rapid while his vision blurred. Ryu reaches out to grab somebody for support but his trembling hand caught the hem of Chun-Li's jacket. He got her attention by the time he fell.

"RYYUU!!!!" Chun-Li screamed as Ryu pull her down while Ken turned in response. Ryu was short of breath and wheezing away as Chun-Li tried to help him up. His panicked grip on her wrist was so strong that she needed Ken to support Ryu as she unlocked the door with her free hand.

Hurry! This way to my room!" she ordered, shouldering Ryu on one side while Ken took the other.

"Hang in there Ryu!" she comforted him as her free hand rubbed his back as they move along.

"I'll go get help! Stay strong!" Setting him down on her bed, she had to pry off his hand before rushing off.

"Be quick!!" she heard Ken yelled as he opened the windows and switch on the fan.

-------

Chun-Li rushed down the stairs leaping down a few steps at a time. Just around the corner lies the dojo where she trained and where she hopes her father would be right now.

"Hey Si-mui!" A hand reaches out and tries to stop her.

"No time! Not now!" she ducked out of the way and resume running. She didn't see or care about whoever that was. All that she knew was to seek help for Ryu.

With a push of her strong legs she leaps over a row of large earthen flowerpots and up the short steps like a well-trained hurdler. Right inside is where they'll be. They have to be there.

She skidded to a stop, bumping into the table sending chess pieces and teacups crashing to the ground.

"Daddy!!… Gen Sifu!!!" she panted, her heart pounding away partly in fear and worry.

"Calm down Li! What's wrong?"

"Daddy! Ryu needs help! Gen Sifu! Please come too!! Hurry!" The two men follow immediately.

"What's wrong?!" She heard someone asking, there was no time to explain she kept hurrying the two older men along. She hopes Ryu would stay strong for her.


	12. Day 7 part 3

Day 7 part 3

Reaching her room, Chun-Li's heart ached to see that the young man was still suffering, She grabbed his hand to reassure him that she had return with help, she could not tell if he knew. As much as she wished to hold his hand and comfort him, she had to relinquish him reluctantly to Master Gen.

Gen took the young man's pulse and check his tongue and lifted his eyelids, he had a rough diagnosis but shot a look at Chun-Li's father, a brief silent conversation seem to take place and the stern man in the red checkered shirt just nodded.

Gen took out an acupuncture kit and begins to administer to the young man. Both Chun-Li and Ken seem to wince as the long thin needle prodded Ryu. Ken winced as Chun-Li's grip on his arm tightened.

"You two wait outside."

"Will he be okay?" Wishing she could do more for the young man.

"He's a strong boy, Li. He'll be fine. Go check on my soup. I'm sure he'll be hungry." Her father said, putting one hand on her shoulder and ushered her out.

"But-"

"The boy needs his privacy." It took a while for that to sink in, but she stole another glance at Ryu before heading out of the room.

"Keep an eye on her." Her father said as Ken followed Chun-Li out.

"Yes Qinpui (elder /sempai)." he closed the door behind him.

Under the scrutiny of Chun-Li's father, Gen worked quickly and steadily. Placing certain needles into specific pressure points, to unlock, to clear and to divert his qi. Slowly but steadily the young man responded as his tremors subsided.

Through Ryu's hazy rest he thought he felt two high level qi nearby, there were voices too. He tried to open his eyes but they were too heavy, his body would not respond. The duo then started conversing away in some dialect he heard Chun-Li used before, he couldn't quite follow it as she hadn't got around to teaching him anything yet.

"Ah Shen ge zai tai hei lei gei mn chou ah. (Sho's son is not bad looking)" A stern voice commented. Something about this voice sounded familiar and somebody wiped the perspiration from his forehead. He felt rather uncomfortable about this person, he didn't know why. He thought he felt Burning Red Eyes in the same room. He could feel that his dark half was highly agitated about something. What did he meant by the source of odd heat?!

"Lei mai fong sum lor. Lei ge loi ge ngan gong gau ho. (You should be comforted that your daughter has good taste)" A sharp retort as a strange third qi join the duo.

He almost panicked at Burning Red Eyes' increased agitation. It felt like something he had encountered back when he was in Japan. Has it follow him here? He heard the stern one mention something he couldn't quite hear.

"Zhui yan! Ngo mo yoke doo hui! Oui guai zao guai lei ge Muei Kwai tai ken cheong (Master! I never touch him! Blame your dear Rose for being too anxious.). An odd little laugh answered it. He had heard it before but can't remember where. His heartbeat lowered and finally his breathing even out.

As time went on by the conversation became mumbling to him and through that he felt more and more drowsy until he fell into a dreamless state of sleep.

---------------------------

Back and forth she kept pacing, the soup could take care of itself for all she cared. Ken was seated at the sofa helping himself to a bowl of soup. There was a knock on the front door and Ken noting that Chun-Li didn't noticed answered it for her.

A young man near his age, sharp looking lad who bears a passing resemblance to a certain late great kung fu legend. As much as Ken enjoyed the works of that great legend, something about this guy bothered him. The young man was startled to see Ken at the door. Ken thought the visitor was sizing him up. It occurred to him that good old Ryu has competition. Not that he was worried about Ryu losing out but more towards how Ryu would react to this kind of competition.

"Is Si-mui home?" he asked, his English slightly accented.

"Hold on." Ken turned to Chun-Li and called her over.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen?" he grew more concern on seeing the worried girl.

"I'm busy right now could you come back later." She said, unable to tear her eyes away from her room door. Ken thought that would say a lot where Ryu stand and it would take a really dense guy to not see that. Well Ryu has challengers in that department now.

"Can I help?"

"Just go." She said, the knob on her room's door turned and Chun-Li practically leapt over the sofa, she nearly stumbled on landing but managed to catch her balance.

The young man tried to force his way in but Ken prevented him, he simply offered an apology and closed the door. He needed to check on Ryu too.

----------------

Ryu looked a whole lot more serene as he lay upon Chun-Li's bed, now wearing one of the newly purchase t-shirt as his sweat stained shirt lay on the floor. She was by his side once again after pulling up the peach coloured comforter for him.

Using a small towel she wiped off the perspiration on his forehead, her hand lingered upon his face. She was relived that he turned out to be okay. She felt that she was responsible for his illness since she willfully dragged him out of his dojo knowing that he might be unwell.

"Its not your fault." Ken said as he came in

"At least you brought him to someone who could help." Ken said, squeezing her shoulder in comfort.

"Go take shower, I'm sure you wanna look your best when he wakes."

"Call me when he wakes."

"What!? And have you rushing out of the shower? The poor guy's gonna get a nosebleed! Who knows how long he'll be out then! For shame Chunny! OW! OW! OW! Stop pulling my hair! You gonna wake Ryu!!" And that made her stopped and check on Ryu again. Convinced that he's still asleep she headed over her closet.

"Whoa! That's a whole lot of cheongsams!" Ken commented.

"Got them when I part-time at a couple of restaurants." She grabbed something from her closet while Ken plonked himself into a comfortable couch of teak and cushions between the bookshelf and window.

Grabbing himself a book he raised an amused eyebrow at the title and began to read, and then looks up and waved the reluctant Chun-Li away.

Slow as it was, the gears in his mind begin to turn again. Sleep reluctantly left him allowing him to wake, his heavy eyelids tried to open but shut immediately when blinded by sudden light. He opens them again only to be greeted by the most beautiful sight he ever seen.

His somewhat fuzzy mind took in every detail of her youthful beauty. She was in the midst of braiding up her hair when he woken, by the time she had them braided up, he found that he would never forget the scent she wore.

Noticing that he had wakened she moved closer to him. Her infectious smile warmed more than just his heart when she placed her palm upon his forehead to check his temperature.

She was wearing a pale green cheongsam inspired sleeveless blouse with matching knee length shorts. A pale bluish scarf tied to her waist like a sash. He felt he could get lost in those beautiful brown eyes, groggily he smiled at her, enjoying the blush that she answered him with.

And then he recognized and remembered her name, his mind now fully awaken and clear. He attempted to get up but felt a little sore.

"Let me." Chun Li said quietly as she helped him sit up, propping some pillows behind him.

Ryu found himself in a slighty larger than single size bed, sitting upon a thick foam mattress. A peach coloured comforter covered his lower body. The room was pale blue in colour.

"Feeling better, bro? A male voice asked him. He turned to the voice of his blond friend. There he sat by the window, a small waist height bookshelf beside him and a work desk beside the shelf. Ken wasn't looking at him, he was still reading his book, something called the Shadow Lore Chronicles - Legacies of Bloodline

Chun-Li had with her a bowl of warm soup and she proceeded to feed Ryu. Cubes of carrots, potatoes, some slices of onions, bits of tomato and some shredded chicken meat was in the soup as well as some rice. The warm soup tasted somewhat peppery.

"How long have I being out?"

"The whole afternoon." Ken didn't look up.

"Your wrist." Ryu said noting the angry bruise on her. She glanced at it casually as if she had forgotten.

"I'm not the only one." You got some too. She set aside the empty bowl and bent over the bed's edge and started fishing for something below.

Ryu realised with a blush that he had being staring at her rather rudely and averted his gaze. Ken chuckled earning himself a fearsome glare.

"What?" His blond friend asked innocently.

Chun-Li straightened with her find, a large bottle of whiskey - swirling within the transparent bottle along with the alcohol were leaves, roots, what seem like a lizard, some other unidentifiable ingredients and what Ryu thought to be a crackle of wispy blue energy. Chun-Li gave that bottle of liquid another slow swirl in front of Ryu.

She unstopped the bottle and Ken waved his hand before his face as the pungent alcoholic scent invades the very air.

"I…don't have… to drink that.. Do I?" Ryu gulped timidly

"3 capfuls of Daddy's secret brew." She smiled indicating the little cap-cup that's almost 2 inches in height.

"Only if you have internal injuries." She giggled seeing Ryu sighed in relief while Ken chuckled. Pouring a tiny bit in her palm she then grabbed Ryu's arm and rubbed the bruised in a downward motion. By the time Chun-Li finished tending to both their injuries he was feeling a little giddy from the alcohol in the air.


	13. Day 7 part 4

Day 7 part 4

"Eh. I'm gonna get some gis from the school karate club, Chun-Li put the bottle back under her bed after tending to both their injuries.

"Isn't it late by now? You had a long day." Ryu asked, taking another bowl of soup and rice that Ken had brought him.  
"Nah, They have practice tonight. So might as well get you some gis. Who knows when your baggy will arrive.  
"And I'm going with her." Ken hung a pair of shades on the pocket of his vest. 

"Whatever for?" Chun-Li was a little surprised.  
"It's a karate club right. The American champion has every right to check out the competition." Ken sat in the chair by the window.  
"What competition? These guys aren't even your caliber!"

"Nuh uh Chunny. Pretty National school wushu champion like yourself must have a line of guys queuing up for you from here to Timbuktu." Defining the kind of competition he meant.  
"But that's none of your business blondie!" She looked at Ryu, hoping he would shut Ken up, but he didn't, the young man still seems to have this mildly groggy look on his face.

"And you, knowing full well that none of those guys can beat you. Probably said that if any guy wants to date you he must beat you." Ken waved his finger in the air.

"I might have…"  
"All the more reason I have to go. Since you have a thing for karate guys. I wanna see what he's made of."

"Come to think of it, there might be such a cute, tough guy." She glanced at Ryu, winking at him.  
"And that's why I have to go check out the competition for Ryu."  
"Don't you ever mind your own business?" she sighed.

"Nah, life would be too boring then. Come on Chunny, You still gotta introduce me to the cute girls of your wushu club. Wonder if any of them are half as hot as you."  
"Those girls are out of town, you would have seen them in the neighborhood otherwise. Tough luck Romeo." 

"And you. I'll get you some ham jim bang (fried sesame dough w/o red bean paste within) on my way back. Just rest. If you need the bathroom its in the kitchen, the one with the metal door. Daddy's busy with his reports so he'll be in his room, but if you need anything just asked him." She thumped her fist playfully on his good arm and left after he smiled his understanding to her.

The noisy duo squabbled all the way out of the apartment, the closing door brought on silence, not the looming silence that usually herald Burning Red Eyes but a serene one. He doesn't want to know where Burning red eyes had went and he hope that it would remain this way. Ryu got out of bed and found himself facing Chun-Li's bookshelf and the interesting objects on it.

An ornamental sword with a strange hilt made of two entwined dragons and a strange snow globe like orb set in the claw like pommel. Surrounding the sword, are some figurines of eastern and western dragons, each a different colour. It would seem that all Chun-Li needed is a white dragon to complete her collection where color range is concern.

He moved on to her desk and there are some photographs in the frames. One in particular caught his attention. It was a recently taken photograph of Chun-Li and him, yet he had no memory when it was taken.

There were other photographs as well. Such as the one of the three of them together. Again he had no memory of taking the picture, he had let the active duo dragged him around most of the time. There was a photograph of her dojo mates, there was a young man within who bares a passing resemblance to Ryu himself.

He realised that he had being so absorbed in trying to deal with his problem that he distancing himself from all those near and dear to him. All the more reason to try an overcome this, Ryu felt like going out for a walk, so he headed to the bathroom to wash up. After he washed up and dressed in one of the causal outfit that the duo had chosen for him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" A stern voice asked, stopping him in his tracks. He recognised the voice as one of the two who attended to him during his illness.

The man with the crew cut black hair and pencil thin mustache was taller than him by almost half a head. In one hand his was holding a mug of coffee, on the mug were the words 'World's greatest Daddy.'

The child part of Ryu remembered that the man in the red checkered shirt had being very much a giant. Ryu unconsciously swallowed at that memory, bringing about a quick smirk of satisfaction from the older man who approached him, never once dropping eye contact.

"You have grown stronger, Gouken trained you well." He smiled, putting a hand on Ryu's arm, his strong grip soon slacken and release him. Ryu took a few steps back and bowed. Beads of perspiration formed upon his brow, he had no idea why the child part of him was running around in his head like a headless chicken. He had to calm down!

"I am sorry for bringing you much trouble." Trying to rein in his scattered thoughts. He couldn't understand why he felt this way. After so many years he still felt intimidated by Chun-Li's father. Why was that? He had no answers.

He tried to shut out the Burning Red Eyes who was screaming away at something being the source of the odd qi. All he knew was that he would end up upsetting Chun-Li by acting this way.

"It is no trouble." The older man said, retreating to the couch. The act allowed Ryu to straighten up.  
"Shouldn't you be at rest? Li will worry if you overworked yourself."  
"I… I need some fresh air.  
"The dojo is just round the corner. Don't get lost."

"Thank you senpai. I won't" He bowed again before heading for the door, he could feel the older man's steely eyes on his back.

"And Ryu."  
"Yes senpai?" Ryu was almost out the door.  
"Don't disappoint her."  
"I won't." Ryu said and he closed the door. Heading down the stairs instead of the elevator. 

His heart had been pounding away that he thought he was going to embarrassed himself. He wondered what her father meant by that. No matter, all he needed was some fresh air so that he won't feel so stiff.

* * *

He found the dojo easily enough. Entering the dojo one rather large light grey cat cozy up to him and rubbed against his leg. 

"Ah Long ah! Gong zhou fan lei? Li Li eh? (Ah Long ah, Came back so soon? Li Li eh?)" Someone call out.

Ryu turned, slightly puzzled, unaware of how to answer. A middle age woman carrying a few bags of grocery was surprised on realizing her mistake.

"Oh. Sorry ah. I thought you were Ah Long, your side profile resembles him." She spoke in English. Ryu assumed that she meant the young man with Chun-Li in one of the group pictures he saw.

"Are you sure you fit enough to be running around? Oh sorry ah forgot my manners. I'm Mrs Liu. You must be Chun-Li's Japanese Boy. Zhen hai ho cute ah (really so cute ah). Call me Auntie Liu. Aiyah you're such a nice boy ah." She commented when Ryu relieved her of her packages.

"Aiyah, no wonder Ah Li rejected so many boys, you are as cute as she say your are. Yeah hor, there is a resemblance to my Ah Long. No wonders she looks up to my boy."  
"Ah Long ah? You don't mind me calling you Ah Long?" She asked, Ryu answered with a shake of his head 

."Ah Long ah. Are you sure you should be walking around so soon?" Obviously she knew of what happened this afternoon.  
"I needed a walk. How far is her school?"

"Half an hour's bus ride, you might get lost if you walk. But if you need some fresh air, there's a park just beyond the newspaper stand. If you get lost, just call a cab and tell them Gen's Mo Gun (Dojo). They would know the place well enough"

"Thank you." he smiled his thanks  
"Aiyah. Zhen hai ho cute ah. Don't be gone too long. Ah Li will worry if she does not find you." She watches Ryu leaves. 

Ryu just let his feet lead the way as he always does, it felt nice to be walking and taking in the sights of a new place.

* * *

While at Chun-Li's school various students had gathered around the courtyard where the Karate club students trained. Apparently some guy had thrashed the whole club. The last time the Karate club guys got thrashed was when they had challenged the one of Wushu club's most outstanding member. Clearly these guys have the bad luck of challenging folks a whole lot tougher than they were. 

"Where did you find this guy. CL?" The captain of the Karate club asked. He was scratching his head in frustration as each of his mates were easily defeated by the blond defender.

"He's a friend of a friend. Meng-gor (brother Meng)"  
"Some friend. He's way out of my boys' level. Damm he even resemble the young All American Karate champ." He winced as another member was sent flying across the yard 

."Because he is."  
"What?! How did you know the guy? He's that boyfriend you always going on about?! The only guy to ever really beat you in a bout? What kind of company have you been keeping CL?!"

"Nah. Chunny's boyfriend is my siheng. Too bad we couldn't bring him along. He would have educated your boys a whole lot better than I could." Ken butted in after he found that no one else wanted to challenge.

Possibly because there were nobody left to be challenged by. He waved to a couple of girls at the other side of the yard, earning him a few excited squeals and two or three swooning school girls.

"You mean your siheng as in your siheng the Ryu? The Ryu would took part in that tournament? The Ryu who beat the King of Muay Thai. That Ryu?!  
"Yup.

""Obviously us guys in the various martial arts club can forget about ever getting a date with CL." Meng sighed.  
"Everybody's welcome to try. Meng gor. I would lose a source of sparring partners otherwise.  
"Very funny CL. Very funny." Meng handed Ken a duffel bag that contains a few sets of gi.

* * *

"So how did you like your work out?" Chun-Li asked as they left with her school and boarded a bus. 

"Kinda dull. Ryu would be much disappointed by such lack of a workout. Maybe I should go challenge your dojo. But then Ryu would have clean out the dojo just for a rematch with you (Iwa says - long Childhood Backstory ago, CL cracked Ryu's ribs.)"

"Ha! My dojo mates have gone on vacation. You'll have to wait."  
"What about that guy?"  
"Which guy?" 

"That guy who looks like a Bruce Lee wannabe. HWWAOOO!" Ken mimicked a move he remembered from a movie letting his hands fly all over. Earning him a few stares from the passengers on the bus.

Embarrassed the duo got off the bus and walks instead. What more Chun-Li took the chance to buy the snacks she had promised Ryu. Making Ken carry another bag.

"His name's Fei Long. A part time actor of sorts. Okay as a fighter, Had not the chance to fight him properly since he keeps holding back."  
"Ho! He your boyfriend?" Ken asked, fishing out a piece hot fried dough from the little bag. 

"Ha! You wish. He's sorta like you. One of those guy friends that I tend to end up having as sparring partners. He's okay I guess. Naggy at times but okay. Is… Ryu getting worse?" Chun-Li changed the subject

"Hmm? I hope not."  
"What happen that day?" 

"I don't really know. I was in hospital on the last day of his fight. When I got out, there was this karate guy in a red tengu mask waiting for me. Says he been taking caring of Ryu after the tournament. And when he took me to Ryu, our champion was still in daze staring at his fists like he never seen them before. Scared the crap out of me when I saw him that way. But don't you go telling him that. He'll score a point over me." Ken turned to her, wagging his finger to make a point.

"Thankfully he was sort of okay by the time we got the airport and back to Japan. But something happened to him that day and it freaked him out. And you became the rest of the story. Afraid that he might go loony?"

"No. Just worried that he might pushing himself too hard."  
"That's why we're here aren't we?" they both stoped in their tracks. 

"Yup," Chun-Li then dashed forward, extending her arm and letting her fist fly forward. A hand caught her fist in answer.

"Hey there tough guy. Shouldn't you be waiting in my bed?" she smiled, teasing a blush from him.  
"Needed some fresh air." He said smiling at her now. 

"Yit suai ah! Hang hoi ah! yit suai ah! (Hot water! Out of the way! Hot water!" A yell came out from nowhere. Chun-Li pulled Ryu towards her with her free hand, a delivery boy on a bicycle zipped through yelling his warning to pedestrians. Somewhere ahead, a pair of lovers was forced to drop each other's hand to give way to him.

Ken sighed as he watches Ryu and Chun-Li standing there still looking somewhat surprised by their proximity to each other. He rolled his eyes in mild annoyance as the little couple gaze remains lock on each other.

He smiled sensing the feeling budding between them. Being a chaperone isn't exactly fun as the responsibly to be cruel to the couple sucks big time. A little torn between letting the couple steal a quiet moment or forcing them apart.

He wished he could have a word with whomever it was that designated him with such a lousy job. If he doesn't do anything soon, the three of them would be standing here for a long time with him bored out of his mind.

Something familiar tickled his nose, all three sneezed at the same time, the couple's spell was broken as they reluctantly part.

_Do your job. Young master Ken_  
A familiar voice reprimanded him. Ken looked around, it wasobvious she had followed them here. What is she trying to do? and just who's side is she on?! 

"Come on guys. Let's go back. Its getting late." Ken decided for them, a little afraid that the mysterious she might do something drastic should they remain.


	14. Day 8 part 1

Day 8

5.45 am

On waking up the first thing she did was to climb quietly and carefully onto her Ryu-occupied bed. The thought that they were sharing a bed again (author says - Another Childhood Backstory) amuses her somewhat but she had to suppressed a giggle or risk waking the loud mouth Ken (in the couch by the window just on the other side of the bed) or worse Ryu himself.

Her sleeping prince looks much more serene now, she wondered how long had it being since he had a good night's sleep. Touching his forehead once again to check his temperature, she smiled on finding it normal. Her palm lingered on his face, she smiled as she traced his features.

The boy like features that she was so familiar with is now almost that of a man. Her heart skipped a beat, for a mere moment she thought she saw what a powerful warrior he would become. And she was guarding his back.

After leaving her bed for a moment to clear her temporary bedding, she found herself drawn back to the sleeping Ryu once more. The thought of Ryu at rest just seem so rare for some reason, she had always known him to be in motion and almost never see him asleep and unguarded.

She wondered what he was dreaming about as he slept. Maybe of the fight or maybe it was a dream about her? Unable to resist temptation she lean down close to his face, her lips gently touching his, claiming from her beautiful sleeping prince the kiss that was her unnamed price.

She thought that it was ironic that he would never know this first kiss. As she held his lip with hers a warm feeling enveloped her. She blushed deeply thinking that he had responded to her. Did he really respond to her? Was he awake? Or was he dreaming of her? Reluctantly tearing herself away in fear of him waking and her having to come up with some sort of excuse. It would not do if her father found out.

"I was wondering when you'll do that." A mischievous laugh broke the beautiful spell she was in.

She shot a hateful glare at the voice. There he was sitting in the couch with a camera in hand!

"Give me that!" she hissed at him.

"Whoa! Witchy Princess! Witchy Princess! Our great dragon warrior just got ensorcelled. Alas who will save us now?" Ken slowly back towards the window.

"I'm gonna stomp you flat if you don't give that back!" Chun-Li warned.

"HA! You and what army!" And Ken climbed out the window and up the fire escape with ChunLi in hot pursuit.

Later

When Ryu woke, he realized that he had overslept, for him it was a rare occurrence. A strange little dream had led him into oversleeping and his face still felt somewhat flushed by the sweetness that lingered.

Looking around he noted that Ken had already abandoned the comfortable couch by the window. And as for the girl in his dreams, her temporary bed of two mattresses on a foldout bed had already being kept in an unobtrusive corner of the room.

It obviously took an incredible act of will on noisy duo's part to leave Ryu sleeping quietly, peacefully and mostly undisturbed on Chun-Li's bed. But still it felt all too real, he touched his lips at the thought of the vague dream, he could still taste her. He hoped he had not dishonored his host in anyway. If either one of the noisy duo find out about his dream. They will tease him no end.

Ryu got out bed and stretched. It was pretty quiet without the duo. Taking out a new set of gi from the new duffel bag he frowned on seeing the sleeves. Taking a pair of scissors he made a little nip just under the armpits of the sleeves. And then he ripped the sleeves from gi, snipping off any long thread, he judged his handiwork, it will do for now.

After changing into his new gi, his stomach started to complain when a rather delightful aroma whiffed in. Following it he found her father in the kitchen busy with a pot of porridge, within were bits of minced pork and a century egg or two.

On the table along with a plate of preserved lettuce and cucumbers, yao zha gui (fried dough sticks), some manner of dace fish dish were bowls of warm pudding, milky white in colour and covering with sugar water. (soya bean curd)

Ryu resisted the temptation to eat and headed towards the bathroom to attend to his morning rituals, wondering where the duo had gone.

"They're sparring on the roof. Go get them. You can use the fire escape outside Chun-Li's room." Her father had said, not even looking at him.

Climbing the fire escape Ryu had the feeling was being watched, reaching the rooftop. He found a mini training ground of wooden dummies and punching bags slung on high post along one length of the place.

Clearly this is Chun-Li's private training ground. There was a shed of sorts at the far end, perhaps to hold other equipment. A marble table with marble stools near the shed. And a few potted plants along the opposite length of the building. The center makes a perfect sparring ground.

Ryu looked across the rooftop to other buildings, some windows were already lighted and the smell of cooking had already begun nobody seem to care that a young man was standing so dangerously high. Standing there high on the parapet, Ryu just let morning breeze caress his skin, letting his senses wander.

He shuddered and turn around on hearing his name called, Burning Red eyes smiled darkly at him from one of the wooden dummies. Ryu leapt down and approached his doppelganger who vanished before his host's fist even touch his immaterial body.

The wooden dummy caught his attack, spinning in answer forcing Ryu to block off a low attack. Ryu then caught the dummy with both hands forcing it to stillness. Something in the air made his body tense and alert, he could feel the hostile intent.

He spun round with a roundhouse kick smashing his foot into his attacker sending him reeling across the rooftop. Ryu rolled away from another who had leapt down from the shed's roof towards him in an attempt to kick his head off. The two had caught him between them. And they advanced raining fists and feet upon him.

"Tatsumaki.." he drew his qi. His smaller attacker sensed it and defended

"Senpukyaku!" The bigger one was caught in the vacuum, earning himself a beating and eventually flung to the side. The smaller one took the opening as Ryu began to land.

"Tensho kyaku!" she screamed smashing her foot into his mid section as she ascend and he descend. He had luck on his side when the following hits missed him. As she lands he grabbed her forcing her to the ground, straddling her with one fist looming in attack. He then smashed his fist into the ground by her head.

"Game over." He said to her, patting the side of her face playfully. There was a weird look in her eyes that made him raise an eyebrow in question. But then he assumed what trick she was trying to pull.

"Shoryuken!" he ascended the air, catching the leaping attacker's shirt front in the process. On reaching ground, Ryu rapped his blond brother on the side of his head and tossed him to the floor beside Chun-Li.

"Dang it Chunny. He might not be much as a lover but he's still the better fighter." Ken huffed and raised a fist in the air. Ryu slapped the fist down and sprawled on the floor, the three of them forming a 'Y' with their heads touching.

"Hahaha. Great fighters at work." She laughed reaching up to ruffle both boys' hair. Ken made a weak attempt to swat her hand off.

"You know with my resources we should make a movie." Ken raised both arms in the air, making a rectangular symbol of a camera with his thumbs and index fingers.

"The three of us. Ryu can be that wandering warrior, roaming the world in search of his missing si-dai (younger brother in training). Along the way the dark practitioner of his discipline and other tough as nails challengers harass him. And one of em turns out to be the all-powerful mad uncle who wants to make him the most powerful fighter ever." Ken punched the air before him and laughed maniacally.

"Wasn't there already a David Carradine movie about this?"

"Nuh-uh Chunny. Ours will be different. What with our hero getting a pretty tough gal fighter type love interest and she turns out to be the daughter of the big bad evil guy who kidnapped his bro and brainwashed him. And after the couple jumped off a cliff to escape capture they come across a really powerful sword that hides a really powerful martial arts manual and most of all he had to fight off a giant lizard in some cave. You shall not passs!" Ken roared, once again punching the air

"Of course there are folks who are against the leads from forming a union on account of the fact that their offspring is gonna be so powerful that it brings the entire jianghu down on its knees. Like the guy who dies hard and turns out to be a god type guy of sorts, some psycho dude in drag, her even more evil mom, a mystical crone, an alien guy and a jealous martial artist."

"Eh Blondie? You mixing Yi Tian Tu Long Ji (Heaven sword, Dragon sabre) and some freaky B-Grade movie or SF comic?"

"Hmmph! You have no imagination Chunny." Ken tugged the ribbons that held her braids, earning himself a pull of his ponytail.

"That reminds me, you guys should get clean up. I'm taking you guys to my dojo."

"I thought you wanna show Ryu off when the hot babes come back."

"Well we should thank Master Gen for helping Ryu. Don't we?" she patted Ryu on the shoulder.

"Ah yes! Breakfast! Your father told me the get you two." Ryu sat up with one finger pointing in the air, as his stomach incited a riot. The duo also sat up on hearing the word breakfast. Ryu got up first and offered his hand to Chun-Li, which she gladly took and led the boys down the fire escape back into her apartment for breakfast.

After a hearty breakfast the trio along with Chun-Li's father headed off to the dojo. The moment they arrive, quite a number of cats approached Chun-Li who squatted down and greeted each by name.

"Hey I guess he likes you." Chun-Li said as a rather large grey cat sidles up to Ryu.

"Why are there so many of them?" Ryu had to asked, picking off a young black cat that somehow managed to clamber onto his back.

"Less rats this way. As some saying once go - A place without cats makes you wonder about the rats."

Some time later they made it through the courtyard and into the reception hall. Taking the time Ryu and Ken were looking at the notice board while Chun-Li's father headed off to look for Gen, leaving Chun-Li to accompany the boys.

Even though neither had any schooling in mandarin, both were trying to get away with using what they knew about kanji and the way certain photographs were placed. They figured the hierarchy of the dojo. Gen being the senior sifu, Chun-Li herself being one of the higher-ranking students even though she's rather young at her age. Her father it seems was in the advisory board.

Wandering to the opposite side Ryu found a large shelf full of trophies and framed documents - achievements and participation of events throughout the years that the dojo had being around.

A couple of trophies, photographs and newspaper cuttings caught his attention. Evidence of Chun-Li earning her high ranks: junior wushu champion, under 16 wushu champion, the recent national school wushu champion and some other events in the teams and solo catergories.

There's a team photograph as well, there was no mistaking who the dojo's poster girl is. All she needs now is an international win to be on par with Ken's karate standing.

"All that so that I can be stronger and kick your butt." She said wistfully, standing beside him.

"Yeah. Something you and I still have a long way to go." Ken sighed.

"And you know why?

"Why?"

"Because when we're strong it gives him the challenge. And in turn he becomes stronger and that forces us to improve in order to beat him."

"Such vicious cycle. And we have ourselves to blame. When would it be that we shall overcome the big bad Ryu." Ken said in mock despair.

"King of Muay Thai in the tournaments of all tournaments without so much as bothering to build up a proper portfolio….. We're so not worthy." And then both Ken and Chun-Li dropped to their knees kowtowing before Ryu.

"We're not worthy. We're not worthy." They kept repeating as they repeated kowtow to Ryu.

"Stop that." Even though he was amused by their antics.

"Oh great Ryu!. Take me. Train me oh great Ryu. I'm your number 1 fan! I'll do anything for you!" Chun-Li squealed as she hugged his leg, her eyes were sparkling in earnest admiration. Ryu rolled his eyes and made an annoyed sound.

"No great master! Train me instead. I came a long was to find you. I will not get up until you be my sensei." And Ken wailed as he grabbed Ryu's other leg as well.

"Guys…." Ryu warned, caught between being annoyed and embarrassed. Moving awkwardly to the marble table, dragging the noisy duo along with him. Even hitting the duo on the upside of their heads hadn't gotten them into behaving, all it did was fuel them on.

"Ahem…" An awkward cough stopped the duo's antics. Chun-Li sprang up, adjusting her hair and attire. Her playfulness replaced by a respectable air. She winked an apology to Ryu. Ken too stood at attention, eventually Ryu stood between them bracing himself for a long lecture on being the role model and setting a good example to the duo.

"Gen went to the market, he'll be back in a while. You three stay out of trouble until then. I got some paperwork to attend to." Her father turned and headed towards the office, shaking his head at the same time.

Breathing a sigh of relief the duo turned to Ryu, he turned his back, crossed his arms and refused to look at them. Ken gestured to Chun-Li who sidled up to the older boy.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking coyly at him. Ryu refused to acknowledge her. Crestfallen she turned to Ken who was a little worried by Ryu's angry silent sulking, they thrived on his attention and a sulking Ryu is always a prelude to severe punishments, that Ken had learnt a long time ago. He stood beside his stoic brother apologetically.

Suddenly Ryu grabbed them both in a headlock forcing the duo down to their knees as arms started flailing left and right. The duo was grateful for some kind of outburst that signaled that he decided it was not that serious a matter after all.

"Two can play this game. Some day you two would be the death of me." He hissed at them. Why he let them bully him so, he could never figure it out.


	15. Day 8 part 2

crawls out of some dark corner of the internet Its been a long while since I last posted ' Been busy at work and other personal assignments.

Day 8 part 2

With his training gear in his bag, Fei Long took a stroll through the neighborhood to Gen's Dojo. He had always like living in the quiet part of town but that meant a long walk to the dojo. He considered getting an apartment in the area around the dojo but there weren't any openings.

He thought to himself that if he wants to work hard to attract Chun Li's attention, he had better get a place near hers. Thinking of her, another face crept into his mind. The arrogant looking blond that was with her, who was he and just what was he doing in Chun Li's place?

How did she meet a guy like that? The kind who looks very much like a playboy. He better not be playing around with Chun Li's heart. And why was she so worried that day? Did it have anything to do with that blond? That blond who prevented him from trying to comfort an anxious Chun Li.

Wasn't Chun Li suppose to be on vacation for that matter? Why had she return and was so panicky as well. Had something had to her father? But he saw him just yesterday morning at the dojo? Was it someone else? Or has the danger that the fortuneteller spoke of shown up some how?

"Sifu!" Fei Long called out, the older man was carrying a few bags, judging from the contents peeking out of the package Fei Long hazard a guess that its herbs to make a tonic for a patient. Could it be for whomever Chun Li was so concern about?

"Ah. There you are Fei Long. We have rare guests. Come meet them." Gen relinquished his parcels to Fei Long.

"Guests?"

"Friends of Chun Li. Also the two most exemplary disciples of a friend of mine."

"Disciples? Simui went for an exchange program? What discipline are they"

"Shotoken Karate." (fine I know it suppose to be Ansatsuken but I'm not keen on rewriting a ton of fics)

"Karate." Fei Long said thoughtfully. He was supposed to be researching Karate for a devious character in his next movie: Raging Dragon 2 - King of Street Fighters. It was the continuing story of Ah Long after the defeat of the last champion. Ah Long encountered an evil powerful martial artist who threatened to take over the world and destroy all other fighters who seek a certain scroll. Maybe these two guys can give some pointers.

The arrogant young man could play that devious Karate warrior, all Fei Long had to do was changed the Japanese warrior into a Caucasian. He shuddered at the thought of the warrior with the burning red eyes who inspired the creation of character that devious character. Maybe that blond guy could play this role. His arrogance seems haughty enough.

"Sifu. Is Chun Li okay?"

"She is okay. Why do you ask?"

"She seem worried sick yesterday. Did something happen to her?"

"Ah. Her friend fell sick. Ryu's a strong boy. He will be okay."

Ryu? Two young men hanging around his simui? She goes on vacation and got picked up by two suspicious young men? And this Ryu had the audacity to saddle her with his problems? Just who does this Ryu think he is? He sighed.

His pretty simui always attract boys whether she like them or not. With Dai Si heng - Chi Long currently on vacation, Fei Long thought that he should keep an eye out for Chun Li. The silly girl had a soft spot for people in trouble and doesn't always know how to say 'no'

Fei Long headed to the reception room, where he overheard someone talking loudly away.

"And I ask him. 'Bro, what's the one thing about her that you're impress with the most?' And he said to me. 'Strong legs, kick hard' and I was like 'congrats Bro! You're a legs man!' And he was like 'Wha?' Hoy Chunny. Thanks to you I discover more about my Bro in four days than I could ever have in ten years."

Fei Long could hear Chun Li laughing away at that. It had been some time since he heard her laugh, how he missed that uplifting sound. He assumed whatever it was that made her so panicky the other day and settled itself. He hoped that she would have time to watch a movie with him.

Entering the reception room he searched for her only to find her laughing away with a young man with long blond hair. He frowned on remembering the young man in the red karate gi. He had prevented Fei Long from comforting Chun Li the other day.

He noticed the Chun Li's altered version of the dojo's uniform and thought that clings to her all too well. A little jealous that she had never worn this before.

There was something about the foreign young man that look familiar, probably from some martial arts magazine, the young man bares a strong resemblance to the youngest American karate champion ever crowned.

And then he realized it was the same person. He does look like a worthy challenge and wondered to himself how ever did Chun Li meet this guy? And why do they seem so close.

On realizing that Fei Long was here Chun Li stopped laughing and the blond move away from where he was revealing another person originally blocked off from his view.

It was him! Fei Long jolted to a stop! His worst nightmare in living flesh, how did he find his simui! The reddish-brown hair young man in the white gi that seem to be watching Chun Li intently, turn towards him to see what distracted her.

The warrior in white stood up with a warm smile as Fei Long approaches, but all Fei Long saw was the burning red eyes and the evil grin as he laid one hand upon his simui's bare arm!

"Take your hands off my simui!" Fei Long shouted, unleashing a series of punches in the chest and abdomen of the surprised Ryu before anyone could react. The young man in white was sent sprawling on the floor.

Puzzled brown eyes stared back at him as a trickle of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth. The young man shakily got to his feet, but his burning red eyes return to challenge him to another round.

"This guy is nothing but trouble!" Fei Long roared, not caring if anyone understood. He must defend his simui from this evil.

A bluish blur deflected his raging fist and forced him to defend himself. When it stopped, he came face to face with an angry Chun Li, standing on one leg with the other ready and very willing to attack him.

"How could you! How could you hurt my friend!" She demanded to know, seething in anger.

"Simui ah! This guy is nothing but trouble."

At the same time he was wary of her legs. Mindful that those legs had landed quite a few students in hopsital.

"He's my guest! How could you do this!"

"Hanging around him would only bring harm to you!"

"Stop this nonsense at once!" Gen shouted.

"Sifu! Whatever darks arts he has being practicing, this guy will only bring trouble to us!"

Fei Long glanced behind her, where the young man stood, who look very much confused as he shook his head to regain his composure. He seems kind of pale as if he had recently recovered from an illness.

The young man straightened up. Burning red eyes bore straight into Fei Long and he was smiling, then it return to its confused brown, eyelids closed and the young man collapse.

"Ryu!" Chun Li attended to him immediately, she turned back at Fei Long, much anger in her eyes.

"If anything happens to him. I'll never forgive you!" She helped Ryu up as Ken approaches to help her. Fei Long shuddered when he thought he saw one burning red eye open and smiled his twisted smile at him as the duo help Ryu away.

"You okay?" Chun Li asked when Ryu regained consciousness.

"I keep… blacking out..." Ryu rubbed his aching head. He found himself back on Chun Li's bed. Looking around he could see Ken watching quietly in his comfy couch.

At the doorway, Chun Li's stern father stood watching, Ryu nodded his thanks, he wanted to apologize for the trouble he caused but the man in the red checkered shirt shook his head.

"I'm sorry about Fei Long. He's been acting weird lately."

"…its alright. I taken worse than that." he wrinkled his nose as Chun Li rubbed the pungent alcohol on Ryu's bruises. There was no getting away from that heady alcoholic stench.

He was a little embarrassed but didn't voice it. He winced when Chun Li's simmering anger increased the pressure she applied.

"Eeeeppp! I'm sorry!" She realised his embarrassment a little too late and foists the bottle to Ken who shook his head vehemently at the thought of touching the vile smelling liquid. Ryu glanced at the doorway, her father coughed uncomfortably but said nothing and left the trio alone.

Leaving a blushing Chun Li to attend to Ryu's injury, as much as both try repeatedly to avoid eye contact with each other.

In the living room

Chun Li's father left the children alone in the room he returned to the box that's placed on the side table. The 6-inch high square box contain a few other packages within. Sorting out some of the papers he had with him he placed the important ones into the box.

He could not afford to lose them, he had work too hard and too far to get to where he was now. It had to be tonight, it was the one chance to get his shot. The operation will succeed or fail tonight, all depended on him and how well the others coordinate. There must be no mistakes.

Taking a glance back at his daughter's room he chuckled privately at the way the children had behaved, all was going well. At least he would be assured that Chun Li would be well taken care of.

His little girl had grown up strong and tonight she must be strong. He hoped that the boy would live up to his standards. The boy had better live up to his standards or else.

As if she knew he was worried for her, she pop her head out of her room, she was blushing somewhat and it deepen in shade when she realized he knew why she was blushing. His little girl had grown up much.

"Daddy." She called out, He smiled to acknowledge her.

"I'm taking the boys out for some sight seeing. We might be back late."

"Enjoy yourself then." He said, watching her brightened.

"Thanks." She smiled and went back into her room.

A knock on the door made him put aside his worries over Chun Li and answered it.

"Wai Wah. The package has arrived." The old man in the purple changpao(Chinese long robe) handed him a package along with a Thermos of tonic soup meant for the boy.

"And him?" he asked cryptically.

"He should be here by late morning."

"Good. The project will go well then." He alone smiled

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Gen had asked. He knew the old man was concern about the effect on Chun Li should the worst case scenario happened

"Do you doubt my judgment."

"I would not."

"I need you on this, old man. Do not fail me."

"Have I ever?"

He laughed heartily at that answer, he knew better than to question Gen's ability to guarantee the safety of his little Chun Li. Why else would he leave the girl in the old man's care when he had hazardous assignments to fulfil. The old man practically dotted on his daughter. Of course he dotted on that sweet child, considering not many people could resist her charms.

The sound of his daughter's ever-constant squabble with the blond boy interrupted their conversation. The trio scrambled out of the room with Ryu constantly at the back, that quiet boy would always be drag in to be the judge on most matters.

It seems that his daughter and the blond boy played a game in which to see who was able to annoy, amused or just plain get the attention of the stoic boy. Although whether the duo bothers to keep score no one really knows.

He handed the Thermos to Chun Li, who nodded her understanding of who it was meant for. Ruffling her hair fondly, he then watched her leave with the boys after bidding Gen and him goodbye.

"And Ryu." He called out to the trailing boy.

"Sempai?" The duo was stuck in another challenge to have noticed that Ryu hadn't kept up.

The way the boy watched him with those intense brown eyes. He wondered if the boy remembered the conversation they had a decade ago. Too bad he hadn't the time to spar with the boy, he always wanted to test the boy's full potential. He thought that Sho and Miyuki would be proud of the fine boy.

"Take care of Chun Li."

"You need not worry about that." The boy answered in the confident voice of his. The older man smiled and allowed Ryu to rejoin the duo.

"The children are growing up fast, old friend." He handed Gen the box, the old man just nodded and left when he had no further instructions.

Taking the package he headed back into his room, a hint of red cloth peeked out of the slightly opened package. There must be no failure tonight.


	16. Day 8 part 3

Day 8 part 3

Morning sunshine warms the air as the trio strolled in a park nearby. They hadn't particularly decided where to go as of yet therefore they decided some fresh air and sunshine would do Ryu some good.

So there they were, by the pond, sitting around a stone table. The duo or rather just Chun Li kept an eye on Ryu as he timidly drank the strong smelling liquid from the Thermos.

By the look of the more identifiable ingredients Ryu hazard a guess that it contains chicken, a bit of ginseng, something reddish like wolfberry or dates, a piece of black something that could be long-gann and a whole lot more questionable ingredients. He took a breather from drinking only to look up into the intense gaze of Chun Li.

"Its basically Sup Qun Yen Sam Gei Tong (10 ingredients ginseng chicken soup). I don't know what Gen sifu put in to get that funny smell though." She said lazily, her elbows were propped up against the tabletop with her palms supporting her head.

Ryu look back down at the soup and back up at her again, a pleading look on his face but she answered with a look that threatened to force feed him the soup if need be.

"Hot babe! Hot babe in trouble." Ken exclaimed all of a sudden, the trio sprang up from the stone benches. Ken stretched out his arm indicating to the couple that he would handle this

"Sir Kenneth to the rescue." He trumpeted, trotting over to the scene.

Ryu and Chun Li saw that the damsel in distress is a rather attractive blond. Slightly older than Chun Li by a year or two perhaps, slim, fair and healthy looking in a white sundress. Golden curls that tumbles down her shoulders.

It seems that somehow she managed to attract the attention of a blond hair young man. The man had held on to her hand and it looks as if he refuses to let go. The way he was acting towards her resistance was like that of a boyfriend pleading for forgiveness. A picture that was completed with the lady was hitting him with her purse. That picture seems wrong somehow.

"He's taller than Ken. Would he be okay?" Chun Li glanced at Ryu. The hair on her back of her neck was standing. There was something about that blond hair man that didn't seem too right. She thought that the blond was too calm about the fact that almost everybody in the park were watching them.

"His ego is tall enough to make up for it. Do not worry." Ryu answered, partly aware that Chun Li had held onto his arm. Partly ready for a fight should Ken needed his help.

The man with the long blond hair seemed rather astonished when Ken burst into the scene. The lady took the opportunity to pull her hand away and stepped behind Ken. The tall blond towered over Ken and stared down at him.

Ken had mentioned something and the tall blond's expression went from astonished to mild disbelief. And thanks to Ken's good luck or the lady still having enough of her wits with her, she nodded in agreement to Ken's statement.

Disappointment was written on the tall blond's face, he did an about turn causing the tail end of his hair to slap Ken in the face. But Ken did not flinch. The tall blond took a few steps and suddenly halted and turn to face the lady and bow deeply. He smiled dangerously before continuing on his way. Ryu and Chun Li realized that they too had being holding their breath.

With that tall blond gone, Ken finally faced the lady he just saved. She smiled gratefully at him and Ken had the strangest look upon his face. It looks as if someone had punch him really hard. Ken regained his composure quickly and introduced himself.

"He's starting to sell himself." Chun Li commented, rolling her eyes.  
"He does that every time. Quite a lot of village girls fall for his charms."  
"What about you? Any village girl caught your eye?"

"Hmm? They were mostly interested in Ken." he shrugged, not quite getting what she meant and at the same time there was a certain look in her eyes.

Then again he didn't remember any village girl mentioning anything else apart from placing an order for his boxes. Although the only girl who ever spoke to him about things beyond boxes stood right next to him now.

"Wave back." Chun Li touched Ryu lightly on the arm.

"Huh? Oh." Ryu did as she asked. The blond lady was looking their way and waving to them as Ken was doing. In a matter of moments, Ken escorted the lady to their little group.

"Well as I mentioned earlier, this is my bro - Ryu and his girlfriend also our good hostess - Chun Li. Guys this is Elizabeth McKenzie."

"Eliza." She corrected as she shook Ryu's hand.  
"Eh?" Ken looked back at her.  
"My friends call me Eliza." She smiled warmly at them, or as Chun Li noted at Ken in particular.

"Ah. What brings you this far off the beaten track?" Chun Li asked after shaking her hand.  
"Friend of mine recommended the porridge here. Who knew I be accosted by the Spanish Casanova himself. He's creepy." She shuddered.

"And the ever so kindly Mr Masters saved me from harassment by saying that he's my boyfriend. Thank goodness I was quick enough to pick up on his meaning."  
"Does the ever so humble Mr Masters stand a chance?" Ken looked hopefully at her eliciting a giggle.  
"If the delightful Mr Masters deign to visit my family home back in San Francisco for an official visit and an interview with my father."

"I am so there." He made the ladies laughed at his theatrics  
"Oh! I almost forgot. I gotta go or I'll be late for my flight."  
"Then we shall escort you." Ken decided.  
"Why not."  
"Let's go then."

--------------------

Down the road some distance away later

He was a little sad that the frisky little lamb had gotten away, pondering in his own thoughts he ignored the fascinated stares and jealous looks from both women and men. Considering commoners have never seen beauty as perfect as he.

That short blond had the nerve to challenge him for the lovely lamb, if he were back home he would have dealt more harshly with such audacious behavior. He would like to have a bout or two with that young man and see how long he last but alas he had not the time though, his assignment comes first.

There was not much beauty in these busy streets, the charm of commoners perhaps but not the dazzling beauty that only his keen eye can see.

Stopping by the mirror in the window of a shop, his slim elegant fingers brushed some non-existent lint from his long pale coat. He then ran his hand through his fair golden hair. Earning him a couple of adoring sighs from a group of passing schoolgirls.

No doubt they be would thinking that he was a real life Mills and Boons lover on his way to fulfil some lucky girl's wildest dreams.

Once he was able to tear himself away from the mirror he continued his way down the street, eventually reaching his destination. He pulled out a piece of paper from his coat and squinted at the words on the paper and matched it to the address on the wall. This is the right place. Out of habit he ran his fingers through his hair.

"May I help you?" A Cantonese accented voice asked in English. It took him a moment or two to register and realized that someone was speaking to him.

Looking up, he gazed straight into the strong brown eyes of a local. Slightly younger than he perhaps. Small in built but definitely agile. This commoner bears a resemblance to a certain Hong Kong martial artist who wowed the world with his movies.

He had caught one of the movies in particular, It couldn't be Game of death as much as he liked the name, was it Fist of fury? The one where the warrior was in a contest and fought the boss with the claws in a house of mirrors. Pity the claw one had to die.

Out of curiosity he wondered if this young man could humor him in a bout or two re-enacting the house of mirrors scene with him, although he doubt the young man could survive his claw. But then work comes first.

"I am looking for Senor Gen. Ehhh? Be this his dojo?" He realized that his accent had the same effect on the young man. He made a mental note that after he got the house of mirrors built he would definitely invite this young man to a fight. Of course he had to see how well the house of mirrors reflect his beauty before consigning it as a battleground.

"It is. Gen sifu is inside. I will show you in." The young man was probably studying his potential worth as an opponent as well.

"Ah. Thank you." He followed the young man inside.

"Please wait a moment while I inform my Sifu." Pouring him a cup of tea and left him in the reception room.

He naturally gravitated to the trophy shelves, curious to see what achievement the old man collected or his various students hadwon for him. A photograph of someone in the advisory committee made him take a double look and made him raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Shrugging it off, he studied the other photographs instead.

A photograph of a group of students celebrating the victory of a girl in a local tournament caught his eye. The golden girl of the dojo has quite an amount of achievements indeed. He found her photograph on the hierarchy board. Rather impressive for one so young and so beautiful. A princess amongst peasants

"Chey-yun… Ree…" he whispered her name with a touch of his accent, it sounded lovely on his tongue. How well would she fare against him,. It had being quite a while since common girls caught his attention. What more a lady warrior, which is even more rare. How nice that in losing a lamb he would come across a rabbit. This little hunt will be interesting indeed.

"Hello. May I help you?" A voice addressed him.  
"I seek Senor Gen." He turned around.  
"I am he."  
"Ah. So nice. I do wish for some privacy?"  
"Its alright Fei Long. You may go now."

"I take my leave then. Sifu." He turned and leave.  
"Senor Fei Long!" he called out, halting the young man in his tracks.  
"I hope we could arrange a spar some time soon yes?"  
"I will be honoured to. I hope to see you then too." He bowed and left them alone.

"What do you want Balrog(Vega)! How many times have I told you never to set foot in the front door of my dojo."

The old man's attitude changed after Fei Long had left. Pity his students had never seen the real Gen.

"I am so hurt that you treat me so, Old man. It will be a great dishonor to you should I sneak around like a common thief. The master had sent for me, his little falcons had came home with prey."

"Come with me."  
"Lead the way. Grand Assassin. Our Master's killing hand" he stiffled a smile when said that.

"I left that profession years ago. You should mind your tongue." The old man shot a dark glare at him. He was almost taken aback from the warning glare, almost.

"My apologies. I would not be wanting to incur your wrath and risk the touch of death."

Even though Balrog had seen the so call touch of death at work, he knew full well that it had something to do with accupoints and qi. Although whether the old man is still capable of doing it now was a whole different story altogether. It would be rather interesting though.

"And Balrog."  
"Yes Senor Gen?"  
"You better not have any designs on any of my students."

"I am not entertaining such thoughts in my head." He smiled innocently, knowing full well it annoyed the old man.


End file.
